mi vida contigo
by sakuravalichan
Summary: por que no hay palabras para describir lo que es mi vida contigo - sakura "valen" chan
1. prologo

Notas saku – hola gente sexi que lee este fanfic, bueno estoy algo nerviosa ya que es mi 1 fic de las chicas super poderosas z, espero que les guste es una historia para poderla seguir escribiendola, ok queda claro que ningún personaje de las chicas súper poderosas z me pertenece y que no me pagan nada por lo que a continuación escribo, disfruten.

Mi vida contigo

(p.o.v de mamoko)

Como era común en mí me desperté adormilada y con muchas ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sentí el almohadazo de parte de mi hermana menor, kuriko.

Auuuchhh – dije quejándome ante su acción mientras la menor de mi familia celebraba por haberme pegado con la almohada en la nariz

Mi nuevo reto jijiji – sonrió, suspiro – pero bueno dejando eso atrás hermana despierta es tu primer día en la preparatoria y debes alistarte

– Suspiro – aun así no tenías por qué lanzarme la almohada- decidí cambiar de tema porque si no me daría un sermón de por qué debía despertarme a tiempo - ¿qué hora es?

Las siete empunto – al escuchar eso me pare como torbellino y comencé a organizarme

Cuando estuve lista baje desayune con algo de prisa, después cogí mi mochila y me fui lo más rápido que mis pies pudieran, al llegar me encontré con la encantadora rubia y con la extremista pelinegra, ellas al verme me sonrieron y se acercaron para hablarme

Hola mamoko adivina – dijo con entusiasmo, miyako

Que debo adivinar – dije emocionada de saber lo que me iba a decir

Además que volvimos a estar en la misma clase – dijo sarcástica, Kaoru

Oh vamos Kaoru – hizo un puchero la rubia – no desquites tus mala onda de volver a clases eh – la reprendido sutilmente – pero bueno dejando de lado a la amargada Kaoru –miro irritada a la mencionada – además de que llegaron chicos guapos este año

Por fin – suspire aliviada

Como el – señaló discretamente a uno de ellos y tengo que decir que estaba en lo serio ya que era muy guapo

Ulala – dije mirándolo a distancia

Por qué en vez de ver chicos – dijo picara Kaoru – nos escapamos un rato de clases y vamos al centro comercial compran ropa y yo como más de un cono de helado – dijo con una voz muy ¡muy convincente!

Por qué no – dije cómplice de sus travesuras

Chicas no sé si sea lo más conveniente – dijo algo pensativa la rubia

Miyako vamos debes en cuando que nos comportemos mal nos hará bien – dijo Kaoru cómplice

Chicas es el primer día de clases y no debemos darles una mala impresión a los maestros – dijo suspirando - pero no es mala idea – sonrió maliciosa

Y qué tal si vamos los 4 – dijo en voz baja y coqueta, un chico rubio más alto por unos cuantos centímetro que miyako, de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos azules como el agua cristalina

Y quien te invito rubio – dijo de mala gana la pelinegra recibiendo como recompensa un codazo de miyako

Jejeje ignórala – dijo nerviosa mientras hacía contacto visual con el chico, el rubio por su parte le sonreía y correspondía a los hechizantes ojos de chica rubia

Tras de ninja y entrometido –suspiro – ahora parece gavilán en busca de una presa – dijo en un susurro Kaoru

Sabes miyako creo que Kaoru y yo nos quedamos aquí – dije para que después Kaoru me mirara con cara de "¿Por qué dijiste eso?" Y miyako me volteara a ver con cara de "¿queeeee?"

En ese caso – dijo el rubio cogiendo la mano de la rubia – la preciosa y yo nos vamos – dijo despidiendo con la mano y salió a correr con miyako

Jijijij – reí ante la acción del rubio y la cara de miyako

Me debes una – dijo frunciendo la cara Kaoru

Vamos a clases – dije corriendo para lograr llegar a tiempo

Notas saku – bueno espero les guste este pequeño prólogo de "mi vida contigo" ojala me den una oportunidad y la lean y comenten bueno

Bye vali cambio y fuera


	2. la cita mas encantadora del mundo

_**Notas sakura – hola hola chicos pues para responderles mis motivos de no haber actualizado en casi un mes es que me estaba acostumbrando a no recibir comentarios pero no será así de ahora en adelante por que espero su apoyo, dejando el tema atrás**_

 _ **Advertencia – ningún personaje me pertenece, y todo lo que escriba de ahora en adelante es por gusto y por ustedes**_

 _ **Mi vida contigo**_

 _ **Capítulo 1 – la cita más encantadora del mundo**_

 _ **(p.o.v Miyako)**_

Después de que aquel encantador rubio me "secuestrara", sacándome de la escuela, decidí que al menos debía saber su nombre y aun que estaba algo cansada de correr, por fin después de un largo camino hacia la salida, lentamente paro la velocidad y pude hacer contacto visual con el

Al menos déjame saber tu nombre – pregunte irónica a lo cual él sonrió tranquilo

Mi nombre es Boomer Stone – su nombre era tan lindo como el – ¿y tu nombre princesa?

Miyako gotokuji un placer – sonreí

El placer es mío princesa – me beso delicadamente la mano

Ya que nos escapamos y no hay nada que hacer, ¿porque no vamos al centro comercial? – cuando dije eso el me señalo una estación de bus

Tengo algo mejor que hacer que el centro comercial – dijo pícaro – y ese lugar es adonde tenemos que ir – señalo el letrero de la parada de autobuses que decía "yukinoki"

¿Yukinoki? ¿Seguro quieres ir allí? – pregunte confundida

¿Porque no? – pregunto

No es un lugar de nuestro estatus, según he escuchado – dije suponiendo que el fuera de mi mismo estatus

¿Estatus?- dijo confundido – espera de ¿qué parte de nueva saltadilla eres?

Nakanebi – dije confundida, nakanebi es un barrio de nueva saltadilla donde por lo general vivimos las familias de ricos

Pues no vengo de nakanebi – dijo serio – vengo de yukinoki el corazón comercial de nueva saltadilla – dijo orgulloso, por lo general en yukinoki vive la gente de medio estatus

Oh ya veo – la verdad me daba curiosidad todo sobre él, quería conocerlo más y no dejaría que eso que mi abuela resaltaba tanto como estatus lo impidiera – sabes no importa quiero conocer cada rincón de nueva saltadilla – dijo intrigada

Bueno si lo deseas así, eso es lo que haremos- sonrió complacido, justo en ese momento llego el transporte y nos subimos, para después de 20 minutos llegar a nuestro destino. Ya fuera del autobús note que el lugar era tan pintoresco, tan agradable y tan acogedor, nada comparado con mi solitaria y fría habitación, Boomer me saco de mis pensamientos cuando me acogió de la mano y me hizo avanzar a su lado

Vamos Miyako – sonrió – mira vamos a esa cafetería – señalo uno de los muchos establecimientos que había en el sitio

Ok vamos – dije para que tomados de la mano avanzáramos hacia el sitio

Después de comer una deliciosa porción de tarta de fresa y un té de manzanilla, pagar por cuenta de Boomer la cuenta y salir de aquel encantador lugar. Después vimos muchos establecimientos de variedad de cosas y a la hora del almuerzo, entramos a un interesante lugar. Todo el tiempo hablamos sobre él, después sobre mí y así sucesivamente, ya en la tarde fuimos a un lugar donde había muchas cosas sobre videojuegos y cosas de moda, dulces. Fue la mejor tarde de mi vida y sé que para él también la fue.

Ya saliendo del lugar.

Gracias fue una divertida tarde- dijo tomándome de la mano- y para terminar ¿qué tal si cenas conmigo? – dijo en un tono muy convincente

No lo sé Boomer creo que te eh causado muchos problemas por mi inexperiencia – antes de terminar de decir la frase, Boomer me interrumpió

Al contrario me gustas por eso – cuando dijo eso me sentí nerviosa, pero preferí cambiar de tema

De verdad muchas gracias fue un muy lindo día – sonreí a lo cual él respondió con una sonrisa y un ligero y visible rubor

-suspiro – entonces eso es un sí a mi invitación – dijo pícaro

Supongo – dije aceptando a su propuesta

El camino a la casa de boomer era algo extenso caminando, pero no lo sentí, porque todo el tiempo boomer me hacía reír con algún comentario, o me hacía sentir nerviosa cuando me tomaba de la mano, toda la situación era simplemente encantadora, hasta cuando poco a poco fue lloviendo acantaraos. Pero por suerte logramos llegar a su casa, algo mojados pero resistimos hasta entrar y secarnos, al parecer boomer vivía solo porque no vi a ninguna otra persona en el lindo departamento

¿Vives solo?- pregunte desde la sala

Si, por el momento – dijo saliendo de la habitación, seco y con ropa cómoda – mira, ve y cámbiate mientras hago la cena, después puedes utilizar la secadora.

Ok – dije algo avergonzada

Después de cambiarme y colocar a funcionar la secadora, decidí ir a ver si boomer necesitaba mi ayuda, pero no la necesitaba ya había terminado de hacer todo. Después de la deliciosa cena, fui un momento a la habitación de boomer para encontrarme con una hermosa vista desde su balcón

Boomer – dije en un susurro para minutos después el nombrado al notar que tardaba fuera a mirar que sucedía

¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto acercándose sutilmente

La vista – dije hipnotizada

A la vista – sonrió – pensé que era al único que le hipnotizaban estas cosas

Es bellísima – dije complacida

Lo sé por eso me mude aquí – dijo orgulloso

Jiji, a perdón me pediste que llevara el control remoto – dije torpe

No pasa nada, en realidad más de una vez me eh quedado hipnotizado por ese hermoso cielo nocturno – dijo convincente y encantado

En medio de aquel momento no note que estábamos muy cerca pero cuando lo note suplique por que no se acabara esa conexión y al parecer el entendió mis suplicas porque poco a poco se acercó a mis labios y los toco como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida, terminamos besándonos y fue algo mágico, dulce e inocente y aunque duro poco fue muy significativo. Ya más calmados y volviendo a la realidad

Boomer no quiero que esto sea algo momentáneo – dije nerviosa

Yo tampoco mi delicada y apreciada burbuja – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la secadora

Después de cambiarme boomer y yo fuimos a la parada de buses, después de un rato llegamos a la parada cerca de la escuela y llame a mi chófer el cual llego en menos de un minuto, me despide de boomer el cual se había montado ya al bus.

Esa noche no pude parar de pensar en todo lo que paso.

 _ **Notas saku – ojala lo lean y vuelvan a comentar no importa si son críticas, dudas, reclamos o felicitaciones. Por ahí una de ustedes me pregunto cuál es mi personaje favorito de la serie pues es buth por parte de los chicos y por las chicas es momoko (gracias a la que me corrigió esto)**_

 _ **Por cierto y para que ustedes lo tengan presente actualizo o l**_ _ **os viernes o los sábados para que estén pendientes, sin más que decirles bye**_

 _ **Sakura se va pero siempre estará en sus kokoros (?)**_


	3. alerta, peligro de enamorarse

_**Notas saku – hola a todos quería darles las gracias por su apoyo a este fanfic, claro que aún estoy algo insatisfecha porque me eh dedicado mucho a este fanfic y desde el prólogo no veo muchos comentarios sé que no debería ser apresurada pero es algo frustrante por eso les pido que me den su opinión así sean 2 comentarios por capitulo o uno no importa me motivarían mucho a seguir (y aunque no lo hagan seguiré con el fanfic por ciertas personas) con esta magnífica historia sin más que decirles comencemos**_

 ** _Advertencias – las chicas súper poderosas_ no me pertenece y todo lo hago por me gusta y estoy viendo que poco a poco les gusta a ustedes**

* * *

 ** _Mi vida contigo_**

 _ **Capítulo 2 – alerta, peligro de enamorarse**_

 _ **p.o.v miyako**_

Una mañana esplendida. Los pagaros cantaban, el sol era radiante, las nubes blancas como las plumas de los cisnes, el cielo azul como el agua cristalina. Pero todo era tan perfecto para ser realidad.

Bajaba ya lista para desayunar eh irme a mi segundo día de escuela cuando note que mi chófer y mayor domo bajaba por las escaleras. Cuando lo mire más de cerca note su mejilla derecha roja y no pude evitar retenerlo

¿Alexander quién te hizo eso? – pregunte autoritaria

Es mejor que nos vallamos porque si no la señora bajara y le hará algo peor a usted joven ama – dijo temeroso

Me vale poco si me hace algo, esto se soluciona ahora mismo – dije molesta, mientras subía a todo pulmón las escaleras. Al estar al frente de la puerta de su habitación no dude ni un minuto en abrirla

¿Se puede saber por qué le pagaste a Alexander? – dije en voz alta y muy molesta

Por no cuidarte como se debe ¿o acaso pensabas que no me enteraría que la heredera de los gotokuji se comportó indebidamente ayer? – dijo irónicamente una mujer mayor con gafas, caballo canoso, ojos cerrados, aspecto delicado y tradicional

Abuela estoy grande como para que me vegas a tratar como una niña, y además Alexander es nuestro más fiel mayor domo y no deberías golpearlo- suspire para tranquilizarme- escúchame abuela te prometo no volver a comer nada individuo pero por favor respeta la integridad de los empleados de la mansión – dije racional

Escúchame tú a mi insolente mocosa, si vuelves a cometer algún error no solo a él le pegare, si no que rogaras que perdone tus malas acciones- dijo acercándose a mí y apretando fuerte mi muñeca, cuando la soltó, me empujo y salió de su habitación

Esa anciana nunca dejara de ser tan terca – dije en un susurro mientras sobaba mi adolorida muñeca- suspire, Salí de esa habitación, busque a Alexander y nos fuimos.

Al llegar a la escuela momoko y Kaoru me esperaban impacientes. En especial momoko

Hola chicas – dije ya más cerca de ellas – buen día

Buen día – dijo momoko con voz de psicópata ansiosa- cuéntamelo todo

Buen día - sonrió picara – espero halla valido la pena

Les contare en recreo es más privado – sonreí impaciente

 _ **Fin de p.o.v de miyako**_

 _ **p.o.v momoko**_

Después de literalmente "matar" con la mirada a miyako por dejarme con la inquietud, de que aquella encantadora rubia riera a miles con mis miradas. Ya en salón las cosas eran igual mientras llegaba el docente. Pero cuando la directora entro al salón sabíamos que no era para nada bueno

Kaoru despierta – dijo miyako sacudiendo discretamente a la dormilona Kaoru la cual alzo la cara medio dormida

¿Qué pasa?- dijo desatenta. Ya más despierta y concentrada noto la presencia de la directora – hay no ahora de que me acusaran – dijo en voz susurrante

Querida de todo lo que te acusan, suele ser cierto- cuando miyako dijo eso en un tono tan sarcástico. La cara de "¡rayos!" de Kaoru, no pude evitar reír a lo bajito

Escóndeme momoko- dijo en suplica Kaoru

Estaba a punto de reírme cuando la directora se para detrás de Kaoru, miro a miyako la cual tenía cara de "oh por Dios", después mire fijamente la desafiante mirada de la directora. Para después mirar aterrada a Kaoru.

Está detrás mío ¿cierto? – me pregunto resignada

Si – dije en un susurro, para después ver como un delicado pero autoritario abanicazo era depositado en la cabeza de mi mejor amiga

¡auuu!- dijo en un susurro Kaoru. Después todos incluyéndonos a miyako y a mi reímos ante tal acción

Señorita matsubara no me obligué a darle más miedo – dijo irritada e irónica la directora – buena antes de que nos interrumpieran – nos miró fijamente a Kaoru y a mí - les tengo un aviso de gran importancia. Su profesor de artes técnicas y escénicas por motivos personales dejo la institución en su remplazo está el joven docente brick yukimurai – dijo para que después lenta pero firmemente entrara un joven adulto de test blanca como la nieve, ojos de iris rojo pasión, más hermosos que unos rubíes y de gran estatura.

Hola chicos espero nos llevemos de maravilla – hablo con voz grabe pero suave. Algunas de las chicas lo miraban con cara lujuriosa, a los chicos les daba igual y a nosotras 3 nos dio mucha intriga e interés

Bueno como ya saben estoy muy ocupada así que no me problemas y compórtense como se debe, profesor los dejo a su disposición… oh por cierto Kaoru te espero en mi oficina a fin de clases – miro fijamente a Kaoru, la cual la miro sorprendida. Ese contacto visual termino rápido ya que la directora había salido del salón, dejando a una Kaoru muy inquieta.

Después de que acabo la hora, tuvimos 2 horas más de clase. En esas 2 horas algunos de mis compañeros como miyako prestaban atención, otros tan solo les daba igual o estaban dormidos como Kaoru y algunos, tan solo estábamos sumergidos en nuestros mundos.

El sonido más dulce y esperado por los estudiantes, por fin se escuchó, la campana, todos salieron del salón, incluyéndonos.

Ya afuera miyako nos contó sobre su intencional cita con boomer, esta tan feliz, desde el primer momento que los vi juntos sabía que tenían una conexión muy grande y saber que no me equivocaba fue satisfactorio. Claro que todos no pensamos lo mismo, porque mientras yo literalmente no paraba de sonreír, Kaoru no se cansaba de decir "que niñerías" en medio de esas palabras, boomer se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso a miyako y miro desafiante a Kaoru

Nos podemos quedar así toda la vida ¿no princesa? – miro pícaro a miyako

No aquí boomer – dijo sonrojaba

Yo también podría decir toda la vida "que niñerías" – dijo desafiante, ante las mirada desafiantes de parte del rubio y la pelinegra y amorosas de la iris azul. Pero me aburrí, ya se me hacía algo molesto que Kaoru y boomer compitieran, y la cursilería de miyako

Chicos el recreo terminara pronto y tengo algo importante que hacer así que me adelantare – dije para que ellos solo me respondiera "ok" y siguieran con lo suyo

Después de entrar al salón y coger mis audífonos, Salí algo distraída. Que no note que había un letrero que decía muy claramente "piso húmedo cuidado" y pues termine casi cayéndome si no es por un joven chico, claro que en ese momento no vi claramente su rostro.

Que torpe, no era mi intensión iba al baño y estaba tan atenta a la música que termine desviándome y casi muero – dije nerviosa

Ya parados del suelo pude notar claramente quien era

Profesor brick, que pena – dije avergonzada – ¿está bien?

¿Claro estoy bien y tú? – pregunto algo preocupado

Estoy bien, gracias – dije ya más calmada

Ten cuidado – cuando iba a marcharse note que cojeó un poco, corrí hacia él y lo detuve

Esta cojo debería ir conmigo a la enfermería – dije autoritaria

No es necesario – sonrió

Lo llevare aunque sea cargándolo – dije irritada

Ok, iré – dijo rindiéndose

Ya en la enfermería, la doctora lo reviso y dijo que era una simple torcedura. Decidí acompañarlo al salón de profesores, a lo cual acepto resignado.

Tienes que descansar un poco – dije preocupa

Tengo libre las 2 últimas – dijo aliviado

Ok, de verdad lo lamento – en medio de pensamientos y palabras no note que estaba bastante cerca de él, pero cuando lo note no pude evitar sentirme nerviosas y sonrojarme

Ah profesor este es el despacho de docentes, descanse y perdone mi torpeza – dije tartamudeando

No pasa nada, la torpeza es muy tierna – dijo coqueto

Jejje- dije muy enfocada en sus rubíes ojos, hasta cuando volví a la realidad y me separe de el

Gracias por todo – y me fui corriendo, cuando escuche que grito algo a lo lejos

¡Ten cuidado chica de aroma a bombon! – cuando escuche eso no puede evitar sonreír contenta

Espera… contenta ¿porque un profesor me coquetea?, ¿Eso no es amor verdad?, ¿es deseo?

¡No puede ser amor!- grite confusa

* * *

 _ **Notas sukura – bueno espero que les guste y que haya más comentarios para el próximo aquí les dejare el link de mi página en Facebook para ver si les interesa allí daré más fácil la información de cuando subiré capítulos y hare varias cosas que de pronto y espero les guste**_

 _ **Sakuravalichan-197063903999216/**_

 ** _ **Sin nada más que decirle**_** ** _s. Bye_**


	4. en la dirección escolar

_**Notas sakura- hola chicos y chicas que leen este fanfic. Les quiero agradecer por su apoyo en los comentarios. Y que ignoren lo de la página en Facebook, el link fue un fracaso así que no importa. Y que sigan apoyando el fanfic**_

 _ **mi vida contigo**_

* * *

 _ **capitulo 3- en la dirección escolar**_

 _ **p.o.v kaoru**_

Después del descanso, en clase de historia. Note que momoko no había llegado a clases, me preocupe. Así que la profesora se me acerco

Señorita matsubara ¿está bien, esta pálida? – pregunto preocupada

Profesora momoko ¿dónde está?

Estoy aquí – dijo agitada, a lo lejos del salón – una nota del profesor brick para excusarme por la tardanza – dijo acercándose a la maestra, sentándose a mi lado

Ok – mientras recibía la nota y se dirigía a su puesto

Momoko ¿todo bien?- pregunte en un susurro

Me tropecé con brick, se torció el tobillo y pues tuve que hacerme cargo –suspiro – pero todo está bien

¿Paso algo más? – pregunte picara

Kaoru es nuestro profesor – dijo irónica – ¿pero como te fue con los rubios? – dijo deseando cambiar de tema

Al final nos aburrimos y fuimos por unos refrescos – dije con pereza

Estas preocupada por lo de la directora – ¿tan obvia era?

Si – suspire – mis padres no lo tomaran nada bien, en especial papa´- dije resignada

Creí que era uno de esos que el estudio no le importaba – dijo cuestionando

Pues si le interesa y mucho, la que me preocupa es ella, si papa´ le dice se angustiara y está muy enferma – dije triste

Tranquila apuesto no es nada grave – dijo miyako al lado, mientras chateaba con boomer. Como lo sabía por su cara de "arcoíris"

Ojala – suspire

Chicas… boomer me invito por un helado ¿quieren ir? – dijo sonriente

Miyako – dijo irritada momoko

Ok eso es un no – dijo con la voz temblorosa

Después de eso las últimas 3 horas se fueron rápido como el viento, en la salida.

Bueno nos vemos mañana y les contare sobre mi cita – dijo contenta miyako mientras corría hacia boomer, el cual la recibió con un beso, a lo cual no pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco

Bueno tengo una cena importante el día de hoy así que debo apresurarme, pero Kaoru te llamare así sean las 12 de la noche – dijo preocupada

No te preocupes te contare todo mañana – me esforcé en sonreír

Hasta mañana – dijo mientras corría apresurada hacia el auto en el cual su padre la recogía

-suspire – bueno no debo angustiarme, no eh hecho nada malo – dije segura

Ya en la dirección, mientras esperaba a que me llamaran. Estaba sudando frió, sentía nervios y angustia. Esta cuando un chico de ojos verdes como esmeralda, mirada fría, test blanca como la nieve, alto y figura atlética se asomara por la puerta, me mirara indiferentemente y rápidamente saliera del lugar. Después una notable cansada directora se asomó y me miro con ternura

Kaoru querida ven aquí – dijo dulce, me pare más tranquila y la seguí hasta su oficina, antes de entrar cerré la puesta, y tome asiento

¿Qué sucede?- dije irritada, pero paciente

Tus padres se irán a los estados unidos te lo mencionaron – dijo seria

Lo sé, por el tratamiento de mi mama´ - dije confundida

Sabes que tan solo se pueden llevar a tu hermano menor ¿verdad? – dijo sensible, perdí la paciencia

Tía tan solo dime qué demonios pasa y ya – dije impaciente

Dai se negó a quedarse contigo – dijo incomoda

¿Qué? – Dije alterada – como puede ser tan egoísta- está molesta

Él está bastante ocupado, es 5 años mayor que tú y cursa su último año de universidad, y para mi llevarte a Kioto no es la mejor idea del mundo – dijo molesta

Aun así debía quedarse conmigo – no pude evitar llorar- se supone me quería a su lado

Kaoru este es tu último año de preparatoria y debes cooperar con tus padres, ellos necesitan tu apoyo. Por eso te vendrás a vivir conmigo- sonrió – será divertido

-Suspire y limpie mis lágrimas – supongo será divertido- dije resignada y ya dispuesta a irme pero… mi tía me lo impidió

Otra cosa, viste a ese chico el que salió – dijo especifica

Si ¿por? – pregunte

Su nombre es buth ichonose- suspiro – está en la clase que supervisa brick, el cual necesita tu ayuda para ayudarlo

Espera ¿Qué?- dije sorprendida

El leyó tus antecedentes… sabe sobre la depresión que tuviste hace 3 años – cuando dije recordé el dolor, el sufrimiento. Mire mis muñecas todo se marcaba en ellas.

Te refieres a eso – dije pesadamente

Si buth necesita tu ayuda, él es uno de eso – sabia a que se refería

Yo soy una sobreviviente no una leyenda. Mira yo Salí de eso gracias a miyako y momoko ¿eh insinúas que lo ayude? – dije algo molesta

Por favor – dijo suplicante

-suspire – no lo sé… es complicado, lo se lo sentí – dije cabizbaja

¿Lo harás?- dijo insistente

Lo haré pero no te prometo nada – dije resignada – ahora ¿puede irme? – dije irritada

Gracias – tome eso como un sí, tome mi morral y me fui apresurada

Ya en la salida de la escuela, note que alguien me espiaba, tenía intriga y con mucha astucia lo acorrale presionándolo a la pared de la salida

¿Qué te sucede, porque me sigues? -dije molesta hasta cuando mire su rostro, su cabello negro tan negro como el cielo nocturno, sus ojos tan verdes e hipnotizadores

De un momento a otro me puse muy nerviosa y el sin cortar el contacto visual me acorralo contra la pared

Me hablaron de ti, Kaoru – cuando dijo eso en una voz tan aguda y dominante

Y a mí de ti buth de la clase f – dije sin dejarme intimidar

Que harás contra tanto desperdicio, que harás contra mí - cuando lo escuche hablar así de sí mismo supe que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Me dio nostalgia y no de la linda

Jajajajajjajaaja- me reí sínicamente, me acerque a el – escúchame buth en este momento no tengo el mejor humor del mundo así que si no me dejas en paz te arrepentirás – lo empuje y me fui no sin antes advertirle – y tranquilo de mí no te desharás tan fácil

La noche era hermosa, la luna resplandecía y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad. Los ojos azules y celestinos de boomer me volvían loca por su cercanía

Eres preciosa miyako – no me dejaba de mirar, embobado

Boomer sé que apenas nos conocimos ayer – dije soltando una mini carcajada – pero te amo

Miyako… el helado – me señalo la mejilla, estaba tan distraída que hasta cuando él me menciono el helado lo note

Ohhh – dije avergonzada, él se me acerco y beso dulcemente mi mejilla, retirando el helado

Cuando por fin termine mi helado, mientras boomer se reía de mi torpeza

Que cruel – dije haciendo pucheros

Te amo – dijo en un susurro tan solo audible para mí. Me sonroje a más no poder

Y yo a ti – bese su mejilla, después de un momento el delicadamente depósito su mano en mi mejilla

Miyako – él iba a decir algo hasta cuando noto mi muñeca, la que había lastimado mi abuela en la mañana - ¿Quién te hizo eso? – dijo molesto, yo no supe que decirle

No es nada importante – dije nerviosa

Miyako no me mientas, ¿acaso fue tu padre o tu madre?- pregunto exigente – ¿acoso fue por lo de nuestra cita ayer?- pregunto triste

No no fueron ellos – dije aún más nerviosa

Entonces fue un acosador – dijo enojado

No no – suspire resignada – fue mi abuela y si estaba muy molesta por lo de ayer… -al no decir nada torpemente trate de excusarme – boomer ella con el tiempo acertara lo nuestro te lo prometo – fui interrumpida

Y aunque no la acepte, a mí no me importaría hacer de romeo. La muerte es algo que afrontaría por ti mi Julieta – me miro serio, lo abrece

No te adelantes a los hechos sé que ella aceptara lo nuestro tan solo dale tiempo – sonreí, lo mire con dulzura y cometería un delito si no lo besaba. Lo cual hice sin ningún rodeo

O maldito y vital aire por que interrumpes hasta los más dulces y apasionantes momentos, dije en mi mente cuando sentí que boomer se separaba

Miyako es momento de que regresemos, no quiero causarte problemas – dijo calmado

Sabes a mí no me importaría hacer de Julieta, sea donde sea que estés yo estaré- dije entrelazando nuestra manos – pero tienes razón debemos volver – le mostré por medio de mi celular el mensaje que le deje hace poco a Alexander. El cual decía que viniera por mí

Que poco romántica eres de vez en cuando – se quejó como un niño a lo cual no pude evitar reír

Después de unos cuantos minutos Alexander llego por nosotros, dejamos a boomer en casa y después de un largo camino llegue a mi casa, a la grande, fría y solitaria mansión. Cansada me dirigí a la cocina le pregunte a la chef que si me servía en el comedor, la cual gustosa acepto servir mi cena allí. Sé que tal vez estaba solo pero me gustaba comer allí, Era algo tan nostálgico

Ya en el comedor vi los asientos en los cuales mis padres solían sentarse a comer gustosamente conmigo, mire con tristeza la cual no duro mucho ya que el aroma a la comida me distrajo. Después de que la amable chef se fuera me dispuse a comer hasta cuando mi abuela se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa y me miro interrogativa

¿Qué hace la heredera de nuestra familia comiendo a deshoras?- dijo algo molesta

Lo lamento me tarde porque tuve mucho que hacer en la escuela- me disculpe

¿Una hora? – dijo aún más molesta

Sinceramente me disculpo, sé que no es lo apropiado – dije irritada

Mas te vale no vuela a suceder – se marchó, diciendo esas palabras tan amenazantes

-suspire- sé que están allí gemelos – dije mirándolos fríamente, mis primos los gemelos yan y han hijos de mi tío y tía paternos

Jajaja estas muy cerca de dejar de ser la heredera – dijo sínicamente yan

Y cuando eso pase nos convertiremos en los únicos herederos - dijo fríamente han

¿Por qué no van y molestan a otra mocosos?- dije molesta, después los gemelos se fueron

Después de comer, me fui a mi cuarto con pereza hice mi tarea y me fui a dormir, estaba cansada de… mi familia y quería despejarme y pensar en tan solo cosas lindas como… mi boomer

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura – hola chicos y chicas pues esta semana fue bastante agitada ósea la bastante tarea, el oficio y la iglesia eran un estrés. Por eso escribir este nuevo capítulos me despeja bueno mi vida personal es algo poco interesante jejej. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y que olviden lo del link**_

 _ **Sin más que decirles, bye**_

 _ **Valen cambio y fuera**_


	5. tal vez me enamore

_**Notas sakura – bueno aquí les dejo espero lo lean**_

 _ **advertencia- este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro, y las chicas superpoderosas z no me pertenecen. Porque si me pertenecieran hubiera hecho más romance**_

 _ **Si más les dejo para que lean**_

* * *

 _ **Mi vida contigo**_

 _ **Capítulo 4 – tal vez me enamore**_

 _ **p.o.v momoko**_

Estaba algo inquieta por Kaoru. Sabía que era algo rebelde e impulsiva pero a la vez era sensible y delicada. Pero mi mejor amiga no era mi única inquietud, cuando mis padres traman algo suelen ser cosas malas. Lo sabía por experiencia.

-suspire- creo que deberías de decirme prometo no le diré a mama´ - dije al ver la inquietud de mi papa´. El por su parte me miro sorprendido

¿Acaso sabes algo?- dijo pesadamente

No pero cuando mama´ y tu traman algo suelen ser cosas malas – el me miro resignado

-suspiro- momoko sabes que cuando uno crece debe algunas veces sacrificarse por los suyos

Supongo así debe ser- dije cortando con la irritable conversación

En el transcurso a casa no pude evitar pensar en sus palabras. Tenían coherencia ¿pero era lo correcto, ser tan extremista? , Cuando llegue a casa note que mama´ estaba bastante estresada y kuriko estaba obligadamente siguiendo sus demandantes exigencias

Mama´ ya todo está bien. Deja que me encargue de lo demás – sonreí a lo cual ella suspiro

Gracias. Kuriko deberías aprender de tu eficiente hermana – dijo en tono de reproche – o si no nunca te podrás casar

Mama´ en vez de estar preocupándote por mi "eficiente" hermana deberías terminar de la cena – dijo molesta. Mama´ se para rápidamente por la cena

Como es que mama´ piensa que eres eficiente – dijo en tono de reproche

No lo sé – reí – de casualidad ¿sabes el motivo de la cena?

No lo sé pero no será nada bueno- dijo algo resignada

En ese momento el timbre sonó y papa´ formalmente recibió a los invitados

Bueno esperemos unos cuantos minutos a mi esposa – sonrió

Pero preséntame a las señororitas – dijo hiendo al grano. Un señor de edad que se notaba era de familia rica

Momoko, kuriko – papa´ nos llamó y nos obligó a salir de nuestro escondite

Ella es la mayor momoko – dijo formal mi papa´ - ella es la mejor kuriko- dijo presentando a kuriko

Un gusto – sonreí

El gusto es mío – dijo algo pícara-mente. Lo mire con asco y aleje un poco a kuriko. Aunque eso fue inútil ya que aquel viejo la saludo con aun mas morbosidad de lo que hizo conmigo

Papa´- dijo en tono de reproche un joven – perdón mi tardanza estaba contemplando la decoración y me distraje – cuando nos miramos fijamente quedamos sorprendidos pero al final ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pero ¿Qué hacia el profesor brick en mi casa, que hacía con ese viejo?

Después de presentarnos entre todos. Fuimos al comedor donde la deliciosa comida de mama´ estaba servida, después de cenar todos. Papa´ y el viejo aquel se levantaron para hacer un brindis

Bueno estamos todos reunidos – dijo feliz el señor

Para anunciar el compromiso de brick y momoko – cuando papa´ dijo eso tan pesadamente me quede paralizada. ¿Estaban jugando conmigo?, Otro que estaba sorprendido era el profesor brick.

Papa´ esto – dije molesta- no puede ser posible tengo apenas 18 años y él tiene más o menos 6 años de diferencia conmigo

Hija después hablaremos sobre eso – dijo intimidante mi mama´ yo tan solo obedecí

Cuando la cena termino el papa´ de brick y él, se marcharon a su casa. Y reclamarles a mis padres era algo que debía hacer

Se puede saber quién decidió eso – dije molesta – es mi vida, además brick es mi profesor de artes – dije irónica

Nuestras familias tienen algo en común, es que las mujeres de la familia nos casamos con quien nuestras madres nos dicen. Esa tradición es desde el tiempo de nuestros ancestros y se cumple – dijo intimidante mi mama´- así que me obedecerás y te casaras con brick – dijo autoritaria. Mi papa´ tan solo me miro cabizbajo

Además hija necesitamos que la economía familiar crezca un poco – dijo ya más calmada

Esto es el colmo, el hecho de que tú cumplieras esas órdenes no significa que yo haré lo mismo. Me valen poco las tradiciones de nuestra familia o las de su familia- dije molesta

Mama´ no soy la chica más popular de mi curso y sinceramente no me interesa serlo. Tampoco me interesa lo que digan de mí pero… si se enteran arruinaran mi vida – dije haciendo énfasis

Momoko deja el drama para después ve a tu habitación – dijo autoritario mi papa´

Ojala supieran lo que estoy sintiendo – me fui corriendo hacia mi cuarto y cerré fuertemente mi puerta

Ya adentro y sobre mi cómoda cama, no puede evitar las ganas de llorar. Hacia frió y todo era tan oscuro. Pero no dejaba de pensar en él. Supongo él también está muy enojado. Preferí cerrar mis ojos e intentar a la fuerza quedarme dormida

 _ **Fin p.o.v de momoko**_

 _ **p.o.v miyako**_

Me desperté con algo de pereza hasta cuando por segunda vez el despertador sonó. Ya lista baje a desayunar pero cuando vi la hora todas las ganas de comer se fueron como el viento.

¿No vas a desayunar?- pregunto de buen humor mi abuela

No, hoy no tengo tiempo- cogí mi mochila y rápidamente Salí de la mansión. Ya de camino a la escuela casi me tropiezo, pero antes de caer cierto rubio de mis sueños freno mi caída. Quedamos ojos celestes con ojos zafiros. Nos sonreímos bobamente y nos dimos un tierno beso. Ya reconfortados tomo mi mano

Buenos días princesa- me sonrió

Buenos días querido – le sonreí

Antes de entrar a la escuela notamos que ciertas amigas mías venían con caras de pocos amigos. Boomer me miro algo curioso, mientras yo solo suspire. En ese momento caí en cuenta de algo.

Crees que desde que estamos saliendo las eh descuidado- pregunte pesadamente. El me miro sorprendido

No lo sé miyako no soy de esos chicos que tiene amigos por montones – dijo serio – pero se nota que necesitas hablar con ellas – dijo comprensivo

Lo sé- suspire. No podía evitar sentirme como la peor amiga del mundo

Después de 3 largas clases sonó lo más dulce para mis oídos, la campana del recreo. Los 4 nos sentamos pero boomer tal vez sintió la tensión en el aire y prefiero irse dejándonos por fin solas

Chicas quiero disculparme estos días no eh sido la mejor amiga del mundo – dije pesadamente. Ellas dejaron atrás sus pensativas miradas y me miraron fijamente

No digas eso miyako, es algo normal ahora tienes novio y la presión que te carga tu abuela. Supongo debes estar algo ocupada – dijo momoko sonriéndome

Momoko tiene razón. Perdóname supongo te tenia preocupada por lo de ayer- dijo Kaoru

Hablando de eso cuéntanos como te fue- dije curiosamente

Bien no era nada grave. Tan solo me iré a vivir con mi tía por un tiempo- dijo despreocupada – se acuerdan de cómo era cuando nos conocimos – dijo pesadamente

Si la Kaoru gótica- dijo algo divertida momoko

No fue nada divertido – dijo Kaoru reprendiéndola, suspiro – pues ahora resulta que me quieren de "psicóloga" para buth – dijo algo irritada

Wow el sexi pelinegro de la clase f – dijo momoko sorprendida

Mira sus manos a ver si te parece tan sexi – dijo Kaoru algo molesta

¿Estarás bien con él?- dije preocupada

Si supongo – dijo tranquila

¿Y tu miyako que tal con tus molestos primos? – dijo momoko

No me lo recuerdes – dije molesta – dañaron toda mi tarea de química

Miyako tienes dinero de sobra, alquila un departamento y quítate a esos 2 de encima – dijo Kaoru molesta. Es que no era la primera vez que me quejaba con ellas de ese par de mocosos

¿Kaoru sabes que aún tengo 17 cierto? – Dije resignada- además aún no hemos terminado la preparatoria. Boomer y yo tenemos planeado algo grande para nuestros futuros juntos

Ustedes 2 no van muy deprisa – dijo risueña momoko

Tal vez pero… así es el amor – dije sonrojada

Chicas me encanta hablar de esta manera con ustedes- dijo feliz momoko. Nos acercó a ella y nos abrazó

Después de eso momoko dijo que debía ir al baño. Pero sabía que ella tenía algo muy oculto, mientras Kaoru visualizaba a buth para darle las primeras instrucciones de su "entrenamiento". Me quede algo sola esta cuando boomer se acerco

Supongo ya hablaron – dijo sentándose a mi lado. Yo me recosté en su hombro

Si, sé que Kaoru me dijo todo lo que debía decirme ya que en ese sentido es muy sincera pero… momoko no, es muy dura en cuanto a involucrarnos en sus problemas – dije molesta

Tranquila veras que cuando lo crea conveniente te lo dirá- dijo besando mi mejilla – pero sabes miyako tenía pensado hacer algo el sábado ¿quieres?- dijo pícaro

Si – dije siguiéndole el juego

-note que estaba nervioso – no crees que vamos muy rápido – cuando dijo eso abrí de par en par mis ojos

No lo creo – dije seria – te amo eso es en lo único que pienso en estos momentos

Te amo cuando eres ruda – rió a carcajadas

Supongo nuestro amor es así. Es algo pasional pero a la vez tan dulce que podría causar diabetes.

 _ **Fin p.o.v miyako**_

 _ **p.o.v Kaoru**_

Decidí ir a buscar a buth. Entre más rápido comenzara supongo terminaría más rápido con esto. Cuando por fin lo encontré lo note solitario, escuchaba música y se veía tranquilo

Buth – dije pasivamente lo cual lo asusto

Wow Kaoru – dijo prestándome atención – pensé que bromeabas con lo de ayer – dijo tratando de que me fuera

Pues no, vas a ver te demostrare que el mundo esta tan lleno de posibilidades – saque mis tijeras y corte un poco de su fleco

-sorprendido –

Y si no me obedeces lo mismo que le paso a tu flequillo te pasara a ti – dije amenazante y el me miro con miedo

No lo sé Kaoru – me miro depresivo – no le temo a la muerte. Todos en algún momento moriremos – dijo dándome escalofríos – de verdad aprecio tu ayuda pero no tengo motivos para seguir aquí – sonrió

Y si te doy más de un motivo para estar aquí – lo mire dulcemente tal y como lo hizo momoko en algún momento conmigo

El tan solo me miro sorprendido y vi que estaba dispuesto a seguirme el juego

Tal vez, solo si tal vez encuentras un motivo- me interrumpió

No hables como ella – dijo en voz alta y muy molesta – la gente dice eso pero… terminan siendo una basura, terminas volviéndote una basura – desvió la mirada

Buth – me acerque a él y delicadamente toque su nívea cara. Me miro sorprendido y me acerque a sus suaves labios y los probé con tal delicadeza que alcance a toda su dulzura. El mientras me miro sorprendido pero después de un momento me correspondió

Quiero ser tu nuevo motivo de vivir – sabía que estaba jugando con sus ilusiones ya que de verdad él no me interesa pero… quería hacerle entender que esta las más pequeñas cosas eran importantes y vitales para la vida

 _ **Fin p.o.v Kaoru**_

 _ **p.o.v momoko**_

De verdad no quería estar al lado de miyako por el momento. Kaoru era bastante ingenua pero ella no y sabía que se había dado cuanta de mis preocupaciones. Me mire al espejo, me di asco debía a ver reprochado más ante mis padres ayer. Pero tenía que aceptarlo yo nunca sería como kuriko ella era efímera y severa pero yo desde pequeña le tenía miedo a mis padres

-suspire- tal vez debería reconsiderar llevarme bien con brick… por mis padres – decidí olvidarme de todo

Cuando salía del baño me troce con el que menos quería tropezarme

Deberías de dejar de ser tan torpe – dijo en tono de burla

Y tú deberías de dejar de meterte en mi camino – dije enojada

-suspiro- perdón es que todo esto es tan duro

Lo mismo dijo – dije resignada

Sabes… quiero que sepas que todo esto lo hago por papa´. Ósea eres una chica encantadora y divina pero… - dijo pesadamente

-lo mire sorprendida – pensé que yo era la única que lo hacía con esos motivos- le sonreí

Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo – me extendió la mano

Lo mismo pienso – le di la mano – mi nombre es momoko

El mío es brick – dijo cortes – ¿no se en algún momento tal vez ahora te gustaría salir alguna parte conmigo?- dijo risueño

Vamos por una malteada después de clases – dije siguiendo su juego

Con gusto – dijo sonriendo – gracias por darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro – dijo satisfecho

-lo mire sorprendida, no sabía a qué se refería con eso de nosotros pero… tal vez no sería mala idea conocerlo mejor. Lo mire fijamente era de esos que hablan poco pero cuando hablan lo hacen en grande. Sus ojos más divinos que un rubí y su mira tan concentrada en aquel momento, sus labios tan carnudos. Tan apetecibles.

"¡¿Quien dijo que uno no se puede a enamorar a primera vista?!" recordé esas simples palabras que una vez dijo cierta de rubia de ojos celestes

Al contrario gracias a ti por darme una oportunidad de conocerte – dije sonrojada. El miro de pies a cabeza, después tan solo sonrió y decidió ir a la sala de maestros.

Entre otra vez al baño, me mire y no lo podía creer. ¿Qué me sucedía? No debería estar sonriendo debería de estar preocupada. Es el colmo de los colmos

NO NO NO ESO ES TAN SOLO UNA ATRACCIÓN QUE ME TRAERÁ EN ALGÚN MOMENTO UNA PERDICION – dije en voz molesta

Wow señorita akatsutsumi debería recitar una poesía en el festival cultural – dijo sorprendida mi maestra de literatura

Jajjajajaja – dije avergonzada. Cuando la maestra termino de felicitarme y se fue por donde vino. Mire al espejo del baño

Momoko mas te vale no equivocarte – me reprendí

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura – sé que tal vez merezco comentarios *hace pucheros* sin más que decirles los dejo porque estoy en finales de ciclo y debo estudiar si quiero aprobar al menos el recreo *mama´ me matara* ohh por cierto**_

 _ **¿Alguna de ustedes quiere aparecer conmigo en el próximo capítulo, comenten?**_

 _ **Bye bye besos con sabor a mucha mermelada y abrazos psicológicos que rompan huesos (?)**_

 _ **Valen…**_


	6. un vaso derramándose de amor

_**sakura- holaaaa hoy notas sakura trae a una invitada ella es Naomi san – aplaudí**_

 _ **Naomi – es placer estar aquí chicos dándoles un nuevo capítulo de "mi vida contigo" y también es un placer estar aquí contigo sakura chan – me sonrió**_

 _ **Sakura – igualmente. Gracias a ustedes y noami san por comentar mis fanfics – le devolví la sonrisa**_

 _ **Noami – para mí es un placer y supongo para todos ellos también. Pero mucho bla bla mejor déjemelos que lean – dijo en tono de reproche**_

 _ **Sakura – no sin antes decirles que lean tus magníficas historias – mientras Naomi se sonrojada yo hacía pucheros**_

 _ **Naomi – mejor recuérdales que las chicas superpoderosas z no te pertenecen y – dijo esperando que completara su frase**_

 _ **sakura– y que todo lo que se escriba a continuación es sin ánimo de lucro – dije haciendo pucheros**_

 _ **nao y saku - ¡disfruten¡ - al unísono**_

* * *

 _ **Mi vida contigo**_

 _ **Capítulo 5 - un vaso derramándose de amor**_

 _ **p.o.v momoko**_

Me estaba dejando llevar por sus besos acaramelados y cariseas incitadoras, pero la excitación no me quitaba el miedo de que algo saliera mal

Brick – dije en un suspiro, el dejo de besar tan delicadamente mi cuello y me miro con suplica

No me pidas que me detenga – dijo suplicante

Brick esto no es correcto y lo sabes ¿Qué pasara si alguien nos ve? Además es un salón de clases –suspire – además no me siento prepara aun – dije pesadamente – es primera vez que llegamos hasta aquí – mire su torso descubierto y cabello rojo despeinado – y no es justo porque tu solo tu camisa y yo literalmente toda desnuda – dije incomoda mirando mi cuerpo con tan solo la prenda más íntima de todas

¿Ha con que quieres que me quite la ropa?- dijo pícara mente

No, sé que si te quitas lo demás no te detendrás – dije sonrojada a lo cual el rió por lo alto

Estuvimos callados mirándonos por un largo tiempo hasta que el rompió el hielo

Eres hermosa – dijo embelesado

Lo lamento brick sé que te sientes mal con el simple hecho de que te niegue esto-dije sintiéndome la peor novia del mundo

No te sientas mal por eso. Yo comprendo que te sientas inexperta – dijo sonriéndome – pero no arruines mis intentos de ser romántico – dijo en tono de reproche

Te refieres a eso de "eres hermosa"- dije lo último imitando con burla su voz grave y a la vez agudo

Que cruel – hizo pucheros, después desvió su mirada y suspiro

Brick no me mientas obviamente te molesto que te haya dejado iniciado – dije triste

No es eso tan solo eh estado pensando en lo molesto que es tener que mentir sobre que nos odiamos, ya han pasado 6 meses y no es lindo ocultar lo nuestro – dijo algo alterado

Mientras me vestía pensé muy bien sus palabras – sé que fui yo la que insistí en eso pero comprende quiero que nuestros padres se den cuenta que no deben elegir de las generaciones que vienen – me justifique

Lo sé pero si nos casamos los estaríamos contradiciendo – dijo en reproche

Aun así creo que muchos lo sospechan – dije resignada – creo que ya es momento de decirlo

-me miro sorprendido – ¿tan convincente soy?- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo

No querido tan solo lo estado pensando – le sonreí. El me miro por un rato

-sonrió- desde el día que te conocí soy el hombre más feliz del mundo

Te amo – dije en un susurro

Amo a momoko – grito en todo el salón con ganas de que lo escucharan

 _ **Fin p.o.v de momoko**_

 _ **p.o.v miyako**_

La noche llego y con ella las estrellas brillantes. Nuestras manos entrelazadas y un caminado lento y seguro, tan pacifico tan romántico tan él. Cerré mis ojos y me imagine, un futuro junto a mi rubio favorito. El me noto distraída

Andas en las nubes princesa – rió por lo bajo, yo lo mire. Quería decirle tan tas cosas, pero simplemente mi valentía era tan limitada

Te amo – dijo en un susurro, lo mire sorprendida

Te amo tanto que tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño – dije en voz alta

-me miro confundido, pero después me sonrió – princesa esta es la más hermosa realidad que tú y yo tenemos. Y tus ojos preocupados me dicen mil y una cosas, yo me conformo con eso – dijo sonriente

Te juro algún día tendré el valor de decirte todo lo que mis ojos te dicen – dije convincente

Lo sé – me abrazo – sé que ya han pasado 4 meses desde que vives conmigo pero no me cansare de decirte gracias – dijo embelesado en mi

Y yo no me cansare de decirte gracias por ayudarme a deshacer de ese par – dije recordando que ese par de gemelos me tenían tan cansada con sus travesuras que literalmente Salí huyendo de mi propia casa, cuanto detesto a ese par

Jajajaja – rió a carcajadas – no pasa nada ellos se pueden quedar con todo tu y yo somos felices juntos ¿cierto? – dijo pícara mente

Si somos tan feliz como una lombriz – reí

En medio de ese tipo de conversaciones cursis y absurdas, Llena de risas y sonrisas picaras. Ninguno de los 2 noto que nos seguían o al menos hasta cuando vimos un sujeto de lo más sospechoso

Boomer lo viste – dije con algo de miedo

Si lo note – dijo precavido – ya te vimos di que quieres de nosotros – dijo algo molesto, un sujeto alto salió de su escondite

Escuchaste eso compadre el mocoso cree que lo robaremos a él y a su noviecita – dijo arrogante, un nombre un poco más bajo salió de su escondite

No mocoso nos mandaron a mandarte al infierno – dijo sacando su pistola y asechando a boomer por detrás

Estaba nerviosa e intente mandar a volar la pistola pero… ellos eran más fuertes y veloces

Ya basta de juegos – dijo el hombre alto, sacó su pistola y le disparo en el abdomen a boomer

Ellos huyeron, mientras mi querido boomer se desangraba en el piso. Me agache y angustiado lo sostuve en mis hombros, desesperada tape con mis 2 manos la herida

Querido vas a estar bien te lo prometo – dije sollozando – ayuda mi esposo se muere – grite desesperada y algunos que Vivían en ese solitario sector salieron a ayudarnos. Unos a llamar a la ambulancia y otros a tapar la herida del inconsciente boomer. La policía llego al igual que la ambulancia, después de que ayudaran a subir a boomer desesperada mente me subí a su lado

Boomer debes vivir – dije mientras tomaba su pálida mano – querido no tuve el valor de decirte que – tome aire – estamos esperando un bebe, ese bebe necesita a su padre y yo te necesito aquí para los dos. Tenemos una vida juntos, aun no nos hemos graduado pero dentro de 4 meses lo haremos. Después con esfuerzo entraremos a una universidad y nos volveremos profesionales, sé que será difícil por él bebe pero lo lograremos. Después trabajaremos en lo que nos gusta y le daremos una hermosa vida a nuestro bebe. Lo o la veremos crecer y triunfar. Y envejeceremos juntos, por eso y por mucho más necesito que vivas, que te quedes aquí – dije en medio de lágrimas. Me acerque y delicadamente lo beso, la enfermera me miro algo lastimosa. Saque esa mirada de mis pensamientos y me aferre a la mano de boomer. Él siempre seria mi mas gran consuelo

 _ **Fin p.o.v miyako**_

 _ **p.o.v Kaoru**_

Mi tía no estaba y había invitado a comer a buth. Pero 2 cosas me tenían estresada 1 que no sabía que preparar y 2 el llegaría en cualquier momento. Y por más que maldije al tiempo no pude evitar que el llegara. Abrí la puerta del departamento con cara de pocos amigos

Wow tan bonita y a la vez tan monstruosa – dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza – a que adivino el porqué de tu cara de pocos amigos – dijo en tono de burla

No necesitas adivinar – le di espacio y entro al departamento. Miro la cocina y vio el desastre

Pediré pizza – dijo resignado

De verdad lo siento además de que soy pésima para cocinar, soy mala para saber que preparar – suspire

No te preocupes otro día será – dijo cogiendo el teléfono fijo y llamando a la pizzería, mientras yo lo reparaba de pies a cabeza. Se veía espectacular y los cambios de vida cada vez le sentaban mejor. Ahora era uno de los mejores atletas del colegio y sus notas habían mejorado, se llevaba mejor con sus compañeros y tenía más amigos. Mi trabajo estaba echo y cada vez que lo veía me sentía orgullosa de mi misma

¿Acaso te guste?- dijo de la manera más narcisista que eh podido llegar a escuchar

-lo mire fijamente- estaría loca si me llegara a fijar en ti – reí

Que cruel – hizo pucheros. Después miro al televisor y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par – wow ese no es el que va a tu clase – me voltee a ver y abrí los ojos con sorpresa ante lo que decía la presentadora

Presentadora – hace unos minutos un atentado contra una joven pareja. La mujer está en perfecto estado pero el hombre de nombre boomer Stone hijo de claudi Stone la famosa diseñadora de modas está en estado critico

Buth apago el televisor y me miro preocupado – no sigas viendo eso, mejor vamos supongo momoko y brick ya se enteraron – dijo cogiéndome de la mano, me miro por un instante

Todo estará bien te lo prometo – dijo seguro de sus palabras. Antes de salir del departamento el teléfono sonó, vi quien era y era con quien quería hablar

Momoko no te aparezcas con brick por halla- dije en tono de regaño

Se puede saber por qué- la interrumpí

¿Será porque no les has querido contar lo tuyo con brick, además ella debe estar muy alterada y si se entera? Creo que sabes que odia que le mientan – dije algo molesta

Si pero…- la volví a interrumpir

Tan solo has me caso y promete que después de todo esto con mucha delicadeza le dirás – dije regañándola

Lo haré – dijo calmada

Después sin más restricciones salimos del apartamento al hospital central. Cuando llegamos vimos miles de cámaras aferradas a miyako pero la pobre no las quitaba, buth y yo nos acercamos. Yo la retire de ese tumulto de gente y buth alejaba a los pesados periodistas. La lleve a los baños y la aferre a mí con fuerza. Ella lloraba con fuerza y se notaba angustiada

Veras que todo saldrá bien – le sonreí

Él está muerto – cuando dijo eso tan pesadamente me quede impactada

Miyako yo…- no pude evitar llorar. Ella me abrazo y lloro a mi lado – lo lamento tanto – dije en un susurro, seque mis lágrimas y la mire fijamente – tú le dijiste que estaba esperando un bebe ¿verdad?

Si pero sin el no creo poder – dijo sollozando

No digas eso – dijo una agitada pero reconocible voz, era momoko. Ella no escucho lo que dijo miyako antes de eso y por eso suspire tranquila

Veras que lo superaras Kaoru y yo estamos aquí – se nos acercó y nos aferró con fuerza a ella. Miyako se deshago hasta quedarse dormida. Me tranquiliza verla controlada, por el momento para ella y para él bebe eso es lo mejor

Ella está muy débil – dijo intranquila momoko, mientras la cargaba

Lo sé pero… si supero la muerte de sus padres superara esto, ella es muy fuerte – dije insegura, claro que momoko no lo noto

Después salimos del baño y buth nos esperaba

Se nota está muy débil – dijo suspirando – fue un largo día

Tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos a mi departamento, dejamos a miyako en mi cama, buth comió algo y se fue.

No te iras – dije mirando a miyako descansar

No ella me necesita – dijo mirándola angustiosa – crees que si le dijo ella

Miyako no es así y lo sabes – dije pesadamente

Kaoru tengo miedo de perderlas – suspiro y yo la mire con sorpresa – no se puede tener 2 cosas en la vida

Pero nunca nos perderás – le sonreí -Somos amigas y nadie ni nada cambiara eso

Te amo – dijo en un susurro

Y yo a ti- dije en un susurro

Y yo a ustedes – dijo miyako, sobándose sus ojos muy perezosos

¿En qué momento se despertó miyako? Eso era algo que momoko y yo no sabíamos, tan solo nos echemos a reír y cansadas nos hicimos a un lado de miyako

Te queremos miyako – las entrelazamos nuestras manos

Después de un rato dormir era algo que el cuerpo y Morfeo nos suplicaba. Era fácil dormir segura sabiendo que estábamos juntas

* * *

 _ **Sakura- wow que pasara en la conty (en realidad sé que pasara soy yo la escritora muajaajaj) – dice emocionada**_

 _ **Naomi- No lo sé pero quedo muy emotivo – dijo casi llorando – recuerden estar pendientes de esta linda e inquietante historia y pasar por mi perfil y el de saku chan para más historias**_

 _ **Sakura – y comenten ya que eso apoya mucho al escritor. Así sean críticas**_

 _ **Naomi – y como yo ¿quieres ser el próximo en aparecer aquí?**_

 _ **Sakura – comenten y así tendrán la oportunidad**_

 _ **Naomi – sin más que decirles caramelos saku, les mandamos muchos besos con sabor a mermelada**_

 _ **Sakura – y abrazos rompe huesos, bye mis caramelos**_

 _ **Nao y saku – ¡hasta la próxima¡**_


	7. cosas importantes

_**Notas sakura – si sé que nadie que ninguno quedo contento con la muerte de boomer (pero era lo planeado), Sin más los dejo leer (ojala lo lean) por que recuerden amar es comentar (me pone triste que no comenten)**_

* * *

 _ **Mi vida contigo**_

 _ **Capítulo 6 – cosas importantes**_

 _ **p.o.v momoko**_

Había sido una semana muy triste, estar al lado de miyako era algo que me correspondía. La alegre chica, se veía apagada sin brillo. Conocí a boomer era un chico tierno y muy calmado pero a la vez pícaro y molesto, él y miyako, eran y serán siempre la pareja perfecta. Ver a mi amiga llorar silenciosamente me ponía mal, aunque Kaoru lograra sacarle de vez en cuando una sonrisa o carcajada se le veía como una estrella… sin su luna

Era domingo y en medio de aquellos pensamientos. Caminaba de lo más distraída hacia el departamento de miyako y de boomer. Junto con Kaoru

¿Está bien que la dejaras adelantarse? – le pregunte a la pelinegra, la cual instantáneamente me miro calmada mente

Me pareció buena idea, seguro tiene que desahogarse- dijo poco confiada

-suspire – ¿es buena idea que estemos allí para ayudarla a volver a la casa de su bruja abuela?

Momoko yo tampoco es que esté de acuerdo con que vuelva a su casa pero… sin boomer no tiene sentido quedarse allí – dijo resignada – la madre de boomer volverá de estados unidos y se quedara allí por 2 meses o al menos eso fue lo que dijo miyako

No me siento segura con ella en casa de su abuela – dije resignada

No hagas esa cara cuando entremos ok – dijo en tono de reproche

Como pidas – toco la puerta y miyako se tardó un momento en abrir. Cuando abrió tal y como dijo Kaoru estaba llorando, y aunque se secara las lágrimas se le notaba

Miro a otro lado, sinceramente no me gustaba verla llorar. Ya tenía sus pocas cosas acomodadas y guardadas.

¿Te falta algo?- pregunto mirando el lugar detenidamente

No, tan solo tenía ropa, algunos peluches y accesorios, zapatos, carteras y mis libros y cuadernos- dijo disimulando su débil voz

¿Quieres que nos vallamos ya? – pregunte torpemente

Estoy algo cansada y son casi 8 maletas, y aunque no estén muy llenas necesitaba de su ayuda – en ese momento sonó a las afueras del departamento la bocina de un auto – ya llego – miro sus maletas – ¿podrían?

-kaoru tomo 2 de las maletas y me miro – yo sola me encargare de las maletas, hazte cargo de miyako

-suspire, sabía que cuando Kaoru dijo "hazte cargo de miyako" se refería a que era hora de que habláramos a solas – si

Ya cuando Kaoru se fue con las maletas, traje saliva y suspire – por cosas absurdas no te había dicho algo importante para mí, espero comprendas que me sentía raramente cobarde de decírtelo- ella me miro sorprendida

En la cena de hace casi un 6 meses era para anunciar mi compromiso, que fue decidido por mis padres – cuando dije eso ella me miro con algo de inquietud

No me dirás – su tono de voz se hacía alto y molesto – ¿que tus padres eligieron al tipo con el que te casaras?

Sí, pero no es cualquier tipo es… brick nuestro maestro – cuando dije eso me miro sorprendida, me alegro ver que no estuviera molesta – y termine enamorándome de él y el de mi o al menos eso me demuestra – dije segura de mis palabras

-ella rio por lo bajo – me has dicho cosas peores momoko- me miro firmemente – ¿dime quien soy yo para juzgar la voluntad amor?- sonrió, eso me puso alegre

Miyako –la abrace

Escúchame, mientras tú lo ames y él te amé a ti. Nunca me interpondré – lo dijo sinceramente- ¿tanto miedo doy como para que no tengas la confianza de decirme esa clase de cosas?- pregunto interrogante

-reí por lo bajo – no es eso

 _ **Fin p.o.v momoko**_

 _ **p.o.v miyako**_

No lo podía creer enserio ¿tan avergonzada era?, no pude evitar reírme un poco. Tal vez en eso nos parecemos porque al igual que ella yo tenía algo que contarle. Toque mi vientre delicadamente

Momoko estoy esperando un bebe –sonreí y vi su cara de sorprendida

¿De verdad?- pregunto emocionada

Si – cuando dije eso, como una niña pequeña toco mi vientre con delicadeza

Felicitaciones, serás un gran mama´- sonrió

Por él o ella volveré a casa – dije pesadamente

Lo sé – sabia como era yo, por eso seguro se le hacía raro eso de que yo "quisiera" volver a mi casa.

Me hizo bien hablar contigo hoy –sonreí

Igual a mí – me sonrió

 _ **Fin p.o.v miyako**_

 _ **p.o.v Kaoru**_

Las deje solas para que hablaran, me hice detrás del mueble y pude escuchar todo. Me sentía orgullosa de las 2. Ya podía decir que me sentía tranquila y aliviada

 _ **Fin p.o.v Kaoru**_

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura – si sé que este capítulo quedo algo cortó pero bueno tuve una dura semana y estoy agotada. Bueno ojala les guste y comenten (puede que posiblemente si no comentan esta historia quedaría inconclusa, porque no quiero escribir más para fantasmas)**_


	8. cambiaste mi vida

_**Notas sakura - hola a todos quiero agradecerles por su apoyo, sé que muchos de ustedes esperaban que miyako se quedara con boomer pero… la verdad era algo que tenía muy bien planeado, aun así la historia seguirá siendo muy interesante así que no se la dejen de seguir**_

* * *

 _ **Mi vida contigo**_

 _ **capitulo 7- cambiaste mi vida**_

 _ **p.o.v Kaoru**_

No puedes hacer eso – dije molesta, al ver como mi hermano mayor empacaba mis cosas

Claro que puedo ahora estas a mi cargo, además con eso que vi hace 3 días me da a entender que aun necesitas de mi protección- dijo mirándome fríamente

Tía – la mire suplicante

Kaoru desearía no estar de acuerdo con dai pero… si no te sabes comportar bajo mi mando es mejor que te vayas a Kioto con el – desvió la mirada

Lo que paso con buth fue un malentendido – dije excusándome como por enésima vez

Claro que tú y el estuvieran en una posición tan comprometedora y tan pegados fue un error de mi vista – dijo sarcástico

No te voy a negar eso pero… entiende me resbale juro que no hicimos nada- dije molesta – aun así no tenías que golpearlo dai

-suspiro – agradece que fui piadoso y solo le di un puño en la cara. Ve despídete de tus amigas que nos vamos en la noche – dijo lo más paciente del mundo

No puede creer lo que me estás diciendo, eres un egoísta – me voltee – y comprende no iré contigo

Salí del cuarto muy molesta y llame a momoko la cual contesto inmediatamente

Momoko- hola Kaoru ¿qué sucede? – dijo apura

Yo – ¿estas ocupada? – dije impaciente

Momoko – si –suspiro – a mis padres se les ocurrió la magnífica idea de avisarnos a última hora sobre una cena que tendremos en casa

Yo – ¿necesitas mi ayuda?- dije tragándome mis palabras

Momoko – no, ¿todo en orden? –al parecer noto que le ocultaba algo

Yo – no, después te llamare, supongo debes terminar de hacer lo que tengas que hacer

Momoko – tú y miyako siempre serán lo primero esta reunión puede esperar

Yo – al rato te hablo, bye – colgué

Supongo debo ir donde miyako – lo pensé por un momento – pero primero la llamare- miyako contesto rápidamente – hola miyako

Miyako- ¿Kaoru? Wow milagro llamas jiji – rio

Yo – que cruel – reí

Miyako – pero dime que necesitas

Yo – dinero –suspire

Miyako – ¿y para qué?- dijo preocupada

Yo- es que te acuerdas sobre lo de buth – dije pesadamente

Miyako – no me digas que dai retomo el tema de hace casi 3 días – dijo molesta

Yo – tan paranoico esta que pretende que me valla con él a Kioto – dije irónica

Miyako-¿Qué? ¿Y tu pretendes escaparte? O ¿acaso pretendes irte?- dijo curiosa

Yo – eso de escaparme no funcionara - suspire

Miyako – ¿entonces?- dijo preocupada

Yo- no lo sé miyako, si me escapo no podré volver con mi tía y sé que dai insistirá hasta encontrarme- dije irritada

Miyako – porque no cambias tu boleto- dijo dándome opciones- y te devuelves a la ciudad

Yo – y aun así a ¿dónde volveré? – dije lo más calmada que pude

Miyako – oh convence a buth de que interceda por ti

Yo – suspire – iré a su casa de pronto pueda convencer a buth

Miyako – ¿y porque no lucharía por lo suyo? – dijo confusa

Yo – el día de lo de dai, estaba actuando muy extraño y como no hemos hablado nuestra relación esta tensa por el momento

Miyako – bueno has lo que mejor creas – suspiro – nos hablamos luego, bye

Yo- bye – colgué, suspire – me hubiera gustado que momoko tan bien me ayudara pensar

Después de eso fui a buscar a buth, el cual me miro fríamente pero me abrió la puerta de su casa. Era primera vez que iba, pero note que era una casa muy solitaria a pesar de ser notablemente por encima una casa familiar. Cuando llegamos a la sala, rompió el incómodo silencio

Siéntate – me señalo un asiento, yo me senté

Buth quiero que me respondas primero algo- lo mire tranquila – ¿porque tu actitud, acaso hice algo malo?

-suspiro – seré directo a las personas que no son sinceras conmigo y consigo mismas – me entrego una hoja, yo la recibí confundida- las odio – me miro fríamente

Mire la hoja, la leí y supe que cometí un error al dejar algo tan visible ante sus ojos - buth yo… – dije con la voz entre cortada

En una carta brick te mando dándote las gracias por tu apoyo conmigo- suspire- y tú le mandaste esta carta la cual decía que mi "tratamiento" ya había terminado, al principio supe que hablabas conmigo por obligación pero cuando me dijiste eso "déjame ser tu sentido de vida" pensé que de verdad te interesaba más como un amigo o novio que como una obligación y lo ignore. Pero con esta carta pienso que tan solo salías conmigo por… lastima – desvió su triste mirada

Al principio si salía contigo por lastima buth – dije sincera, me acerque e hice que me mirara – pero ahora no, ahora salgo contigo porque te amo buth

Me miro tristemente- ¿quién me puede asegurar que tus palabras son verdad?- buth siempre había sido desconfiado, y ahora sí que me lo estaba demostrando

-dije irritada – cree lo quieras creer – dije molesta – Yo a pesar de todo siempre dije sinceramente que te amaba y que dudes de esa manera de mi me duele. Te ayude en muchas cosas y tú me ayudaste a mí en muchas cosas. Te di cariño, confié en ti y lo más importante aprendí amarte. Si vine aquí fue porque nuestro futuro como pareja está en juego, porque me importas tanto que no sería incapaz de irme de la ciudad pero… mi hermano quiere que valla con él a Kioto. Quiero convencerlo de que aquí es donde debo estar pero yo sola no puede convencerlo

El me miro sorprendido – así que si de verdad te interesa lo nuestro no me dejaras ir – sonreí pesadamente y Salí por donde entre.

 _ **Fin p.o.v Kaoru**_

 _ **p.o.v miyako**_

Estaba algo preocupada por Kaoru pero sé que ella es fuerte y sabe lo hace. Tenía un mal presentimiento que ni la preocupación quitaba. Suspire, tal vez debería decirle a mi abuela lo de su bisnieto antes de que se notara. Aun al pensar boomer me dolía el corazón pero… debo salir adelante. En aquel momento lleno de pensamientos tocaron la puerta de mi habitación. Juro que si me distrajeron de mi concentración por nada los matare

Abrí la puerta- se puede saber… - mire a abuela y sonreí nerviosa- perdón abuela pensé que eran los gemelos

Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo de suma importancia – dijo seria

Siéntate – cerré la puerta y ella se sentó en mi cama

Sé que estas esperando un hijo de ese pobretón – dijo hablando de boomer. Fruncí el ceño

Gracias por ahorrarme el decírtelo- mire, suspire – sé que cometí un error al no decírtelo y que también soy una irresponsable y todo lo demás que quieras decirme pero… pienso tenerlo y por eso te pido – tome sus manos y las entrelace con las mías - y te lo dijo como tu nieta. Por favor quiero que me apoyes

Yo venía precisamente a expresarte mi apoyo – me sonrió, la mire sorprendida – pero también a decirte cual será tu rol en esta casa en cuanto él bebe nazca – cuando dijo eso mis ilusiones de que dejara su obsesión con eso de la heredera de la familia se fueron al retrete

Tú serás nuestra heredera pero nadie lo sabrá– creo saber a dónde se dirigen sus palabras – porque seriamos la burla de las demás familias, pero para eso están tus primos ellos cumplirán todas tus ordenes serán como tu mano izquierda y derecha

Yo no seré la heredera, ni yo ni mi hijo- me molesto su comentario – si tanta vergüenza te doy no veo por qué tengo que ser la heredera, y si tanta vergüenza te da tu bisnieto él tampoco debe ser criado para ser el heredero de nuestra familia

Miyako – dijo tratando de tranquilizarme

-suspire- sal de mi habitación

Ella salió no sin antes decirme que lo pensara a lo cual yo no respondí nada. Escuche las risitas muy conocidas de mis primos

Ustedes dos – los mire fijamente – tanto quieren ser los herederos que le metieron tantas bobadas a la cabeza – dije molesta

Oh querida prima eso que tu llamas bobadas – dijo irónico han

Obviamente si se enteran la familia caerá en burla – dijo mirándome seriamente – y seria por tu culpa – hizo énfasis, yan

Bueno supongamos que eso sea cierto – me interrumpió yan

No quieres librarte de la herencia – dijo insinuante

Pero a la vez recibir dinero para ti y para tu bebe – dijo han

-reí – tras de metidos espías

Hablamos en serio mujer – dijo han

Puedes demandar a la abuela por no querer darte tu parte herencia de tu papa ya que ahora tienes 18 – dijo yan

-me dieron el testamento – toda la casa te pertenece, tal vez no la empresa ya que ella la dejo en manos de abuela y papa´ pero te dejo parte de su dinero – dijo han

Y tu mama´ te dejo su tienda de repostería tan solo debes reclamársela a tu abuela materna, y su casa en Kioto también está a tu nombre – sonrió yan – si vendes las casas y reorganizas la tienda de repostería

Tendrías un futuro solido – sonrió han

Pero y mi abuela – dije pensando en sus palabras

Sabemos que ni papa´ ni abuela dejaran que vendas la casa –dijo yan

Por eso si quieres ese dinero debes utilizar el chantaje – río han

En esos papeles hay algo interesante – dijo mezquinamente yan

Esperen yan, han – me voltearon a ver - ¿Por qué me ayudarían?

Lo hacemos porque sabemos que tu futuro no está en la empresa – los mire sorprendida, ¿cómo sabían que nunca quise ser parte?

Debes ser feliz haciendo lo que más te guste – dijo yan

Tú y ese bebe – dijo han. Después de mirarse uno al otro y sonreírse se fueron

Esos 2 sacaron la mente brillante de tío- sonreí, en ese momento sonó mi teléfono, era Kaoru

Yo –hola

Kaoru – podríamos hablar en una hora en la estación junko – note su voz apagada

Yo – traje saliva – claro nos vemos allí – en eso ella colgó

 _ **Fin p.o.v miyako**_

 _ **p.o.v momoko**_

-suspire – todo en orden y a tiempo – mire el reloj – solo 2 horas para saber que colocarme – dije inquieta – sonó mi celular, conteste rápidamente

Yo- hola

Kaoru – podríamos vernos en la estación junko dentro de una hora – dijo con la voz entrecortada

Yo – si estaré allí – trate de sonar normal, en ese momento Kaoru colgó

-suspire – ahora solo tengo una hora

Me coloque mi vestido ceñido al cuerpo de flores hasta las rodillas, me maquille un poco y me coloque mis zapatos cerrados negros favoritos, deje mi cabello suelto. Me despedí de kuriko y me fui lo más pronto posible ya que tan solo quedaban 20 minutos, en el camino me encontré a miyako y hablamos hasta llegar a la estación. Buscamos a Kaoru y la vimos con varias maletas

Kaoru – dijo momoko, ella nos voltio a mirar. ¿Acaso había estado llorando?, nos acercamos a ella y la abrace

¿De verdad te iras? – dije triste, sabia lo de Kioto porque después ella me escribió y me conto lo de los planes de dai

Si – dijo pesadamente – dai está muy metido en sus ideales y yo sola no puedo convencerlo

Deja que hable con el – dijo miyako. La cual fue a hablar con el

Después de ella iré – dije tratando de animarla-¿y el culpable de todo esto?- busque a buth pero no lo vi

El no vendrá – dijo triste – encontró esa idiota carta de hace un tiempo y pues estaba muy serio por eso

¿Las cartas que brick, no me digas que desconfía de eso?- dije tratando de no enfadarme

Si es por eso – dijo casi llorando

Eso es el colmo – dije molesta

Lo sé pero él no entiende, por eso no le insistí – dijo desviando la mirada, en eso miyako volvió

-suspiro – ve momoko lidiar con la terquedad de dai es cómo lidiar con un burro

\- me le acerque a dai – dai sé que ni miyako ni yo somos tu conciencia – lo mire – pero si alejas a Kaoru de miyako y de mi será como alejarle de su balón de futbol, escúchame por favor deja que ella se quede aquí – me interrumpió

Si la dejo aquí arruinara su vida – dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Ella también necesita terminar la preparatoria- lo mire suplicante – se cómo te sientes yo también soy hermana mayor pero sé que esta no es la solución

Ella vendrá conmigo y punto – dijo irritado

Decidí volver con las chicas las cuales me miraron esperando respuesta – él dijo que no - dije pesadamente

 _ **Fin p.o.v Kaoru**_

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura - espero les haya gustado, comenten por que recuerden para un "escritor" siempre será importante su opinión**_

 _ **Les mando muchos besos con sabor a mermelada y abrazos psicológicos rompe huesos**_

 _ **Bye (como últimamente no actualizo los sábados, pronto los recompensare)**_


	9. dolores de cabeza

_**Notas sakura - como les dije hace un rato, los recompensare con capitulo doble ¡wiii!**_

* * *

 _ **Mi vida contigo**_

 _ **Capítulo 8 - dolores de cabeza**_

 _ **p.o.v Kaoru**_

No podía creer lo que estaba haciéndome dai, lo entendía. Sé que el rol de hermano mayor no es fácil pero… separarme de todo lo que conozco y amo. Miyako me abrazo y no pude evitar llorar en sus brazos y a pesar de que ella es más baja que yo sentía tanto su calor y amor

Miyako no quiero irme – dije en medio de sollozos

Tu hermano es muy testarudo – dijo momoko molesta – yo no permitiré que haga eso

Kaoru ya llego el tren y debemos subir las maletas – dijo dai sosteniendo varias de las maletas de Kaoru

-me quite las lágrimas - chicas las llamare esto no significa que no nos seguiremos viendo- sonreí, las abrace – ustedes son más que mis hermanas y nunca las dejarías solas

Tranquila – miyako sonrió

Iremos a visitarte – dijo momoko tratando de aparentar estar tranquila

-sonreí – adiós chicas – me monte al tren y me senté, mire desde la ventana. Miyako se tapó la cara pero pude notar sus lágrimas, momoko por su parte desvió su mirada triste – mire al frente y me tape los ojos y sentí como lentamente salían lágrimas. Dai llego, se sentó y me miro

Kaoru todo lo que hago es por tu bien – tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya – por favor compréndelo

-desvié la mirada. Sabía que si respondía a esas palabras terminaría molestándolo-

Volví a mirar hacia afuera y miyako, momoko seguían mirándome, me sonrieron. El tren avanzo y ellas seguían el compás de su movimiento. Vi como cierto chico de cabellos negros y ojos esmeralda corría mirando hacían mi ventana

-lo mire sorprendida – ¿buth?

Te amo Kaoru de verdad que lo siento – dijo en medio de lagrimas

No importa – sonreí – te amo buth

El dejo de correr y me sonrió a lo lejos, los perdí de vista a todos tres. Sonreí y mire a dai – eres un idiota

-suspiro – en serio no me gusta ese chico – hizo un puchero

Volveré, no me rendiré – dije mirándolo desafiante

No dejare que te vayas – desvió la mirada

 _ **Fin p.o.v Kaoru**_

 ** _p.o.v_ momoko**

Mire fijamente a buth – buth quiero que cuides y ames a Kaoru – lo abrece – ella ama y sé que tú la amas a ella – me separe, mire mi reloj – rayos

Debes irte – dijo miyako más tranquila

Si – me despedí y me fui rápidamente. Cuando llegue todos estaban esperándome – lo lamento me tarde 5 minutos

No pasa nada – dijo el papa´ de brick, mire a brick y le mande un beso y él se sonrojo. Después de comer. Mi padre tomo la palabra

Hace 7 meses anunciamos el compromiso de momoko y brick pero… esta pareja no tiende a estar juntos como pareja en un futuro por eso hoy rompemos los lazos de compromiso de momoko para dar como prometida a mi hija menor kuriko – cuando dijeron eso me altere

¿Están jugado, papa´ acaso no sabes la edad de kuriko? – dije enojada, volteé a ver a brick con la mirada me decía mil y una palabras – además brick y yo estamos locamente enamorados – dije exagerando las cosas – tan solo fingí porque… sé que con esto sonara irónico pero no quiero que la generación mía y de mi hermana se vea obligada a enamorarse y casarse con quienes se les imponga, quiero que sean libres – cuando dije eso brick me miro sorprendido y desvió la mirada

No solo las generaciones de momoko y kuriko, también mi generación – dijo firmemente brick – por eso no pienso romper mi compromiso con momoko, sé que nos casaremos a la fuerza – dijo lo último pesadamente – pero juntos lucharemos para que esas absurdas tradiciones se desechen

Está bien su compromiso sigue en pie pero brick tendrás que quedarte en esta casa – dijo su papa´

Para vivir como el futuro matrimonio que serán – dijo mi mama´ mirándome seriamente

-traje saliva – si esa es su voluntad

-brick suspiro – dejare de trabajar en el colegio de momoko, si alguien se da cuenta de lo nuestro sería muy dañino para mi trabajo y el futuro de momoko – dijo seriamente

Creo que eso es todo – dijo mi papa´- gracias por venir – le sonrió a brick y a su padre

Después de un rato brick y su padre se fueron, pero note a brick ¿molesto conmigo?

Antes de quedarme dormida mi hermana entro a mi cuarto – momoko gracias de verdad admiro tu tenacidad

-le sonreí – es la única manera de ayudarte ya que al quedar yo como la matriarca superior puedo disponer de mis menores hermanas y futuras hija. Y obviamente dejaría que se casaran con quienes quieran

¿Y que piensa brick sobre eso?- pregunto confundida

Él está de acuerdo conmigo – le mire tranquila

¿Tú no lo amas? – dijo kuriko

Si lo amo creo que es obvio – le sonreí –pero no quiero que otra de nosotras se vea obligada a enamorarse y casarse

Sabes que te estas contradiciendo – me sonrió

Lo sé pero… el amor llega y yo no soy nadie para negarle que aterrice en mi vida – dije pícara-mente

Supongo – sonrió, me abrazo – gracias de verdad. Que descanses – dejo de abrazarme y se dirigió a su cuarto

Descansa kuriko – ella se voltio me sonrió y se fue directo a su cuarto

Brick perdona que me sienta tan insegura – dije en un susurro

 _ **Fin p.o.v de momoko**_

 _ **p.o.v de miyako**_

Después de lo de Kaoru me sentía algo triste y decidí distraerme leyendo lo del testamento ya que quería interrogar a mi abuela mañana. Después de leer todo sobre el testamento note un paquete, lo abrí y vi varias fotos de mi padre con una mujer que no era para nada mi mama´ vi sus archivos y en la parte del papel de vigilancia que decía "¿Qué es relación tiene con satou gotokuji" respondía "es la amante del señor gotokuji" respire pesadamente y seguí leyendo, según el archivo era de unos casi 9 nueve meses antes de que yo naciera. Vi detalladamente a esa mujer y se me hacía tan familiar, seguí viendo fotografías hasta cuando vi a un bebe, ese bebe era boomer. Volví a mirar a la mujer esperando que no fuera lo que yo creí cuando vi una nota del investigador "es claudi Stone, la madre de boomer Stone el hijo fuera del matrimonio del señor gotokuji" vi para quien estaba dirigido el sobre y era para nadie más y nadie menos que mi abuela. Trate de no explotar y pensar

Boomer ¿era mi hermano?- dije en medio de lágrimas – eso es el colmo, como nunca se dignó a decirme nada

Salí de mi cuarto alterada y toque fuertemente el de ella- como pretendes explicarme esto abuela- dije pesándole rudamente el paquete, ella lo leyó – y no me vengas con que tú no sabías quien era el pobretón con quien salía, porque si investigaste a papa´ obviamente me espiaste a mí también- dije molesta – como pasaste ese pequeño detalle de éramos medio hermanos

Lo siento miyako pero… - la interrumpí

No puedo creer que todo este tiempo nos engañaron a mí y a el – dije con la voz entrecortada - sabes yo no puedo vivir en una casa donde no me dicen la verdad – le di el testamento

Por eso voy a exigir mis derechos como heredera de la mansión y todo el dinero que mi padre me dejo y venderé la mansión y la casa que herede de mama´ la arrendare y haré crecer el negocio de la pastelería por lo tanto los quiero a todos ustedes mañana mismo fuera de mi casa – dije molesta – ya no me importa que seas mi abuela, mañana mismo llamare al abogado

Cerré la puerta y me fui corriendo a mi habitación. Llore toda la noche, es que no podía creer todo lo que ocultaron, la gente que más ame, la gente que más amo boomer. Nos engañaron y de la forma más cruel y vil del mundo.

 _ **(Fin p.o.v miyako)**_

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura – bueno tal vez les escriba el miércoles, si no es así tratare de subir puntualmente el capítulo el sábado o domingo, les mando besos con mucha mermelada y abrazos psicológicos rompe huesos, bye**_


	10. todas esas cosas que debo decirte

_**Notas sakura – hola caramelos, bueno estoy muy triste de que no comenten. Ya que no puedo saber que opinan y pues es frustrante pero bueno… los dejo con un nuevo capítulo de**_

* * *

 _ **Mi vida contigo**_

 _ **Capítulo 8 - todas esas cosas que debo decirte**_

 _ **p.o.v momoko**_

Paso un mes desde nuestra cena familiar. Desde ese día no sabía nada de brick y cuando lo veía el me evitaba. Me sentía triste, no sé qué hice pero… ojala supiera que de verdad lo lamento

hey tierra Kaoru llamando a tierra momoko – dijo desde la pantalla del portátil, la peli negra para llamar un poco mi atención. Lo cual logro

Lo lamento Kaoru – le sonreí difícilmente

-suspiro – sé que estas deprimida por lo de brick pero… amiga debemos pensar en miyako

\- la mire atentamente – ella está siendo muy drástica pero… ¿Para quién sería fácil darse cuenta de que el amor de tu vida es tu medio hermano y aun peor que tu propia familia te lo oculto por tanto tiempo?

Aun así dejar a su abuelo, tíos y primos en la calle es muy rudo, incluso para ella – se tapó la boca con las manos al darse cuenta que cometió un error al decir eso

Cuando éramos pequeñas no prometimos a nunca subestimar a miyako – fruncí el sello

Lo se… aun así estoy preocupada por ustedes. Por suerte pronto serán las vacaciones y tendré tiempo para limpiar literalmente su desastre – rió

Kaoru las cosas tampoco giran a tu favor por ella – le dije irónica

Ñee acostumbrarme ha sido difícil pero… y aún más si buth a mi lado, pero créeme lo tuyo y lo de miyako está muy fuera de mi alcance- dijo aparentando estar bien

Eres una mentirosa – desvié mi mirada

Sabes pronto nos graduaremos y hable con el pesado de dai y adivina regresare para la universidad a vivir a la ciudad – sonrió – por eso debo tener paciencia

¿Paciencia, Con que te estas volviendo a cortar, con que no comes bien y te sientes sola?- tapo su manga

Eso… - casi la vi llorar

Kaoru, ninguna la está pasando bien, o tú crees que miyako puede sola con la culpa o con su futuro bebe. O tú con que se estén metiendo contigo en tu nueva escuela y dai te deje sola, y tus notas de mierda. O yo con brick, sabes nuestros padres piensan adelantar nuestra boda y yo no estoy ni segura de casarme con un hombre que ni si quiera me quiere ver- dije alterada

-comenzó a llorar – porque – porque ya no podemos hablar como antes, ¿Por qué? – al escucharla tan desesperada no pude evitar racionar

Nunca dejare que esto acabe aquí no ahora. No nuestra valiosa amistad – lo lamento Kaoru tu estas tan débil y yo… tan solo estoy empeorando las cosas – me miro sorprendida

Yo… - la interrumpí

Te lo diré por última vez si te vuelves a hacer daño por esos bastardos, juro que los matare a ellos y a ti te meteré al congelador a ver si racionas. Y dile a idiota de dai que si te vuelve a dejar sola, buth y yo iremos, te sacaremos de esa prisión – luego de esa eufórica advertencia. Apague el portátil y sin dudarlo toque a la puerta de al lado. La habitación de brick

Brick está muy ocupado y al parecer que entrara de esa forma lo asusto. Pero logre captar su atención lo cual era lo importante- escúchame idiota quiero que seas sincero conmigo ¿Qué hice para que tengas esa actitud tan distante conmigo?- el me miro sorprendido

-suspiro- tú nunca cambiaras

Brick… - dije lo más intimidante que pude -me sobe el cabello – ¿dime que por lo que pienso que estas molesto es una broma?- dije molesta

Pues para mí no lo es – al escuchar eso me le acerque y lo mire a los ojos

Brick crees que si no me interesaras o solo fueras una obligación ¿me casaría contigo? – Me miro sorprendido, suspire – no seas idiota sabes que te amo y que a pesar que al principio me enamore de ti porque no tenía elección. Ahora puedo decirte con toda certeza que no puedo esperar el día de nuestra boda - le sonreí – deja de ser tan infantil, querido- además enamorarse es algo que puede pasar en cualquier momento y de cualquier manera – le di un beso en la mejilla

Momoko yo lamento a ver sido tan melodramático es que de verdad – se tocó el corazón - dolía tanto esta inseguridad. Yo nunca me había fijado en alguien así y perderte es como si me arrancaran el alma

Escúchame brick la próxima vez que salgas con esas cosas tan idiotas juros que te lanzo de un edificio – le di un beso, me separe del rápidamente

¿Hey a dónde vas? – me pregunto a lo lejos

Tengo que salvarle la conciencia a alguien pero recuerda que te amo – Salí rápidamente de mi casa

 _ **Fin p.o.v de momoko**_

 _ **p.o.v de miyako**_

Me siento sola, me siento con culpa. ¿Cómo podía haber dejado en la calle a mi familia?, tengo miedo de estar esperando a un bebe sola, me siento aislada de mis amigas. El chico que estaba a mi lado me miraba con tranquilidad

Señorita ¿Qué opina de mi propuesta? – me pregunto sonriente

Si acepto a partir de unos cuantos meses seremos marido y mujer – le sonreí

Firme ciegamente lo sabía, lo sé, pero desde que eche a mi tío y quede a cargo de la empresa necesitaba capital asegurado y que más que un matrimonio entre socios. La casa de verano de mama´ la vendí, la mansión la vendí y volví a reencarnar el negocio de mama´. Todo se volvía lentamente a mi favor y era gracias a l dinero. Sonreí mezquinamente, a las afueras escuche un escándalo. La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y momoko entro como perro por su casa

¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? – le pregunte irritada

Vine a buscar a mi amiga miyako, no a la réplica barata y tirana de su abuela- dijo acercándose a mi

¿Te refieres a la miyako que todo se lo creía, la fácil de engañar, la sensible y carismática? Pues esa miyako murió, murió con todo lo que creía – dije molesta

Eres una idiota- me tomo del cuello- dale de regreso la mansión y la empresa a tu abuela y tíos. Esta vida – me soltó y señalo toda la oficina – es una vida que ni tú quieres para ti, una vida miserable, una miyako miserable

Eso no es cierto – reí sínica - soy feliz viendo como esa gente se retuerce de agonía, ahora tengo el poder de hacerlos agonizar - sentí su chaqueteada

¿Quieres inculcarle esto a tu hijo?- dijo molesta – ¿dónde quedo la miyako que lucho por su amor, por sus sueños, por sus anhelos?- me miro sorprendida- tu abuela nunca quiso hacerte la vida miserable ella sabía que lo tuyo era el manejo de las empresas por eso pretendía que te fueras e hicieras un futuro cómodo con tu hijo. Siempre fue ruda contigo porque sabía que esa firmeza y fortaleza la necesitarías en un futuro, te crio como hija y tú le pagas echándola a la calle

Tu nunca entenderás que se siente ser engañada – dije molesta

Nunca lo entenderé eso es muy cierto. Pero si sé que cuando quieres mucho a alguien haces lo posible por ocultar algo que sabes le hará daño. Como cuando aprendiste a cocer y Kaoru te oculto tú máquina para que dejaras de cocer un día y tus manos sanaran, o como cuando Kaoru dejo de ser bueno eso ya tu sabes, para dedicarse a los deportes. Se esforzó tanto en olvidarse de eso que se dedicó mucho a los deportes y tuvimos que ocultarle todo sus balones e equipos deportivos –suspire – y al final terminas diciendo todo porque es justo y necesario que él o ella aprenda de sus errores eso tan bien es querer. Tu abuela nunca te lo dijo porque sabía que boomer era muy importante para ti

¿Entonces porque lo mando a matar?- dije en medio de lagrimas

-me miro sorprendida-

 _ **Fin p.o.v de miyako**_

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura - lo dejare así de corto porque bueno no tengo mucho tiempo pero bueno les mando besos con mucho sabor a mermelada y abrazos psicológicos rompe huesos**_

 _ **bye ... caramelos**_


	11. mi decisión

Notas sakura - hola caramelos perdón por no actualizar pronto pero… estuve muy ocupada. La historia se pondrá muy caliente jiji

Mi vida contigo

Capítulo 10 - mi decisión

p.o.v momoko

No sabía que decir o pensar. Ella me miro por un momento, después desvió la mirada y se secó las lágrimas. Después se acercó intimidadoramente a mí

Momoko la misma cara que estás haciendo en ese momento la hice yo, trate de entender el ¿Por qué? Pero entre más me lo preguntaba más me confundida –me miro con rudeza – por eso deja de meterte en los asuntos que no te conciernen

-después salió de la habitación, yo estaba sorprendida – miyako – dije en un suspiro

Debes tratar de convérsela – era el tipo de antes – yo se la situación de miyako, por eso antes de que cualquier otro trate le propuse que fuera mi esposa –vi cómo se molestó de tan solo pensar que la rubia se casaría con cualquier otro

¿Quién te crees para "salvar" a mi amiga?- dije tratando de no sonar ni sarcástica, ni irritada

Al igual que tú me duele ver que mi amiga de la infancia se pudre lentamente – me sorprendí, suspiro – mi nombre es ayagai takaaki

El heredero de la familia ayagai – dije en voz alta. Él es el primer heredero de la prestigiosa y nombrada (por miyako) familia socia de los gotokuji

Te lo pido como su mejor amigo, convéncela. Yo ya no puedo hacer más por ella – dijo notablemente frustrado – bueno tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que te dejo, hasta la próxima momoko – me sonrió y salió de la habitación con paso apresurado

Estaba muy confundida ante la situación. Quería saber las cosas para que miyako se quitara un peso de encima… pero había algo que me lo impedía y eran sus palabras "por eso deja de meterte en los asuntos que no te conciernen", ¿y si tenía razón? Tal vez no debería meter más las manos al fuego.

Fin p.o.v momoko

p.o.v Kaoru

Ese idiota no me importa no pienso seguir sufriendo por él, el clima era genial en nueva santadilla (en este fanfic nueva santadilla es una ciudad de Japón). Todo era tan lindo como siempre, marque al buth el cual no sabía que volvería, cuando me contesto

Hola buth – dije esperando cualquier menos que

Hola ¿Quién eres tú? – la voz de una chica me contestara

Dile a buth que volví – dije tratando no llorar

Está bien le diré a mi novio que su amiga llamo, bye – colgó

-me quede en silencio por un momento. Cuando mire al frente, eran los primos gemelos de miyako, por un momento me miraron y me reconocieron. Me acerque –

Señor, señora, abuela – salude cordialmente – me permiten hablar con los bellos gemelos –sonreí

No creo que haya problema – dijo la tía de miyako

Con cuidado chicos – dijo el tío de miyako, dijo mirando a los gemelos con calma

Cuando nos alegamos, los gemelos me miraron con frialdad – chicos sé que miyako cometió un error con ustedes y con el resto de su familia. Pero según ella misma ustedes fueron los que le dieron la información, no quiero culparlos pero yo sé que si ustedes hablan con miyako ella tendrá algo de piedad por así decirlo – me agache para estar a su altura – chicos podrían hablar con ella

Si queremos hablar con ella – dijo han

Pero quiero que si hablan con ella sean racionales – dije convincente

No te aseguramos eso – dijo yan desviando la mirada – ella incumplió con su palabra

-suspire – con tal de que hablen con ella sin matarse todo estará bien

Cuando hable con los padres de los gemelos les dije que de verdad los necesitaba a los gemelos… estaban terminando con la mudanza en un pequeño departamento que al parecer quedaba cerca de la estación y como les dije que era cerca de allí no se preocuparon

Cogimos un taxi y nos fuimos rápidamente a la sede de las empresas gotokuji. Cuando llegamos allí rápidamente pase sola a la oficina

Hola miyako – sonreí

Ah hola Kaoru – me sonrió con falsedad

Quiero que aclaremos esto, oh al menos le des una oportunidad a tu familia – dije tratando de no sacar todo lo que tenía en mi

Con que parámetros puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión – dijo irritada

Ellos… chicos entren por favor – en aquel momento los chicos entraron

Hola prima – dijo han

Han, yan ¿qué hacen aquí?- dijo algo sorprendida

Tenemos que hablar contigo – suspiro – pero antes de decirte lo que debo decirte quiero que sepas que no vinimos aquí para que nos tuvieras ni lastima, ni misericordia – dijo yan

Nuestra abuela se casó con nuestro abuelo porque verdad se querían, por que juntos eran más que exitosos, eran felices. Ellos le inculcaron eso a nuestros padres pero más a tu papa´ por el simple hecho de ser el mayor. Tu padre según nuestra abuela era testarudo, amable, calmado pero… cuando nuestra abuela lo caso con alguien que "definitivamente" no amaba y comenzó una relación con la madre boomer tan solo para demostrarle a nuestros a abuelos que él podía decidir a quién amar, sin contar que terminaría enamorándose con la que "definitivamente no amaba", tu madre, pero tampoco vino venir que las 2 estaban esperando hijos suyos. El todo es que al igual que tu padre en ese momento, tu estas actuando irracional – dijo tratando de racional

Por eso ten un poco de conciencia de los que haces, nos traicionaste, nos echaste y aun así estamos aquí para hacerte entrar en razón – le entregaron una carta – en esta carta está el por qué mi abuela mando a matar a boomer

Sabemos que eso no cambiara nada pero al menos estarás bien de la cabeza después dependiendo de la decisión que tomes – me miro – nos vamos

Si chicos – dije sonriéndoles

Pídanle a Alexander que los lleve – dijo miyako – y tu Kaoru quédate conmigo por un momento – dijo casi en tono de orden

Como quieras – dijeron los gemelos al unísono. Después se marcharon

Esos mocosos – dijo miyako abriendo la carta, la empezó a leer en su mente. Cuando termino empezó a reír como nunca antes la había visto

Miyako – cuando dije ella lentamente paro de reír

Mando a matar a boomer para que no sufriera – dijo absurdamente – al parecer la familia Stone es uno de los rivales más importantes de la familia gotokuji. Según mi abuela cuando boomer supiera querría asumir su papel como el heredero y tan solo con el pasar del tiempo haría trisas a nuestra familia- la note llorando

Tu abuela cometió un error y fue no haber conocido a su nieto mejor – me acerque y la abrace- pero tu papa´, tu abuela y tu han cometido errores irracionales. Si los gemelos te trajeron esa carta es para que raciones y remedies tus cosas antes de que sea muy tarde

Y que quieres que haga que le venda la mansión, que a ella y a mis tíos les de trabajo aquí en la empresa. Y que seamos una familia perfecta y feliz – dijo casi en un suspiro

Exactamente eso quiero – sonreí – lamento sonar egoísta contigo por qué sé que te hicieron mucho daño pero… lo de chica mala déjamelo a mí – reí

-rió – de verdad lamento todo esto – dijo ya tranquila

Y no te preocupes tomate tu tiempo para perdonar por que recuerda perdonar no le hace bien a la otra persona, perdonar te hace bien a ti – sonreí, Cuando se desaferro de mi – bueno miyako es hora de que valla solo tengo esta tarde para quedarme y hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer ya que en la noche volveré a Kioto – la volví abrazar – espero verte para que me despidas

Kaoru tú de verdad ¿eres feliz halla? – no respondí a su pregunta

Volveré para comenzar la universidad así que volveremos a estar juntas cuando menos pienses – le sonreí y fui rápidamente

Cuando cogí el taxi para la casa de momoko recibí una llamada de buth muy alterado- cálmate idiota dime las cosas despacio

Brick me acabo de llamar y me pidió que te avisara que momoko colapso y está muy grave en el hospital. Yo ya voy para halla y no vayas a cometer la locura de venirte – dijo nervioso

Buth….- colgó antes de que pudiera decirle

Llévame al hospital central – dije apurada

Ya en el hospital nadie creía que estaba allí. En especial buth, decidí ignorarlo por completo en ese preciso instante las únicas que me importaban eran momoko y miyako. Después de 30 minutos llego el doctor

Familiares de momoko akatsutsumi – todo nos acercamos, el doctor solo suspiro – les tengo una muy mala noticia y es que la señorita momoko está muy delicada y es por apendicitis. Ya tomamos todos los estudios y lo determinamos. Momoko se ira de cirugía en media hora, ya la están preparando. Si todo sale bien volverá a casa el fin de semana- sonrió- no se preocupen todo saldrá bien

Cuando el doctor se fue a prepararse una joven y amistosa enfermera se nos acercó – soy la enfermera jefe, se del asunto de momoko y ella misma me pidió que antes de ingresar al quirofano dejara entrar a 2 personas. ¿Quiénes serán?

Todos me miraron – acaso quieren que yo

Debes entrar para irte tranquila – dijo la madre de momoko, en ese momento llego una muy agitada miyako

Yo también debo si me permiten entrar – dijo agitada

Entren no pierdan tiempo – dijo su papa´

Vamos – dije

Vamos – dijo algo insegura

Cuando entramos sentimos el horrible y aterrador olor de hospital mezclado con el dulce aroma de flores tan típico de momoko. Miramos a momoko ella se veía adolorida pero a la vez se veía como siempre… fuerte

¿Miyako? ¿kaoru?- dijo casi en lagrimas

Perdona no haberte llamado cuando llegue hace unas hora – sonreí – iba para tu casa cuando el idiota de buth me llamo

¿Cuánto te quedaras?- pregunto

Volveré en la noche a Kioto – le dije con tristeza – pero no te angusties en este momento necesitas estar tranquila

Tranquila lo sé – me sonrió

Momoko… - dijo en casi un susurro miyako – lo reconsidere y es que tienes mucha razón esa vida no me hará feliz. Por eso quiero que me disculpes por ser tan melodramática y algo terca

-momoko solo rió – no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso – estiro los brazos y miyako sin dudarlo dos veces la abraso como si no hubiera un mañana

Cuanto las quiero – me les acerque y las abrase. Un minuto después entro la enfermera jefe y nos pidió que nos fuéramos y pues no hubo más opción

Cuando salimos solo los papas de momoko y buth estaban. Ya que al parecer kuriko debía terminar de hacer unas cosas en casa y a brick lo habían llamado de urgencia en el nuevo colegio que trabajaba. Y el suegro de momoko tenía una reunión de importancia. Miyako se despidió de todos y se fue ya que tenías muchas cosas que hacer. Después de un rato me dispuse me despedí, y buth salió detrás de mí

Oye Kaoru has estado evitándome ¿Qué te sucede?- me sujeto de la muñeca, yo rápidamente quite su mano de la mía

¿Quieres saber que me sucede? Por qué no le preguntas a tu amiga idiota – camine rápido para coger taxi y evitar golpearlo en la cara

Espera Kaoru te refieres a ¿himeko?- en ese momento empezó a reír – te pone celosa una lesbiana

Es la misma himeko de la que hablamos – dije confundida

Si tan solo fue a mi casa por un informe, seguro mientras iba por el informe llamaste y ella por hacerte una mala pasada te dijo quién sabe cuántas estupideces – rio aún más fuerte

Eres un idiota – reí

Tu amas a este idiota – sonrió

Estas en lo cierto, te amo idiota – sonreí

Así como yo amo a mi linda enojona – dijo en tono de burla

Que cruel – me acerque y lo abrace, lo mire a los ojos – dile a la idiota de himeko que si vuelve hacer eso la mato

Se lo diré – río

 _ **Fin p.o.v de Kaoru**_

 _ **p.o.v miyako**_

La noche era tranquila, serena y fría o al menos mientras esperábamos el tren Kaoru y yo – estarás bien Kaoru

Estaré bien, dai puede ser un idiota pero no un patán – sonrió – me siento más tranquila de dejarlas bien

Gracias por venir, Kaoru – sonreí

Sin importar que siempre estaré para ustedes- dijo desviando la mirada

Hablaras con dai mañana ¿verdad?- dije preocupada

Si ya es momento de que al menos haga algo bien – rió

Tienes razón – reí - Sabes me alegra hablar con mi familia mañana – sonreí, la tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento la quiero sentir siempre

Veras que todo con lentitud volverá hacer como antes – miro su celular con inquietud

¿Todo bien con buth? – pregunte lo más sensible que pude – ¿porque no vino?

Tiene muchas tareas y como es tan vago no las terminara hoy por eso no vino. Y si estamos bien… o al menos eso quiero pensar –suspiro – sé que esto suena algo raro pero… lo vigilarías por mí

Lo haré – dije calmada- dentro de unos cuantas semanas dejare de ir a la escuela, un tutor vendrá y pues cuando me gradué, me casare

-me miro con sorpresa – tú sigues amando a boomer

Como el primer día pero… no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad, además takaaki tiene cáncer de hígado y quiero hacerle este último favor por nuestro incondicional amor – sonreí

Recuerda que en todo lo que hagas estará respaldado por momoko y por mi – sonrío

El ruido del tren se acercaba, entre más se acercaba. Kaoru se preparaba para irse otra vez, cuando por fin llego el tren con lentitud se subió, me sonrió desde su puesto. Ya con todo listo el tren se marchó y con el Kaoru…

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura—bueno puedo decir que ha esta historia solo le faltan unos 5 capítulos y ya. Estoy muy feliz de por fin darles este nuevo capítulo. También para invitarlos a que pasen por "una rosa para mama´" presentado por - especiales sakura. Sin más que decirles, comenten.**_

 _ **Les mando un beso con mucho sabor a mermelada, un abrazo psicológico rompe huesos y muchos deseos buenos, hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Bye…**_


	12. mil corazones volviendo a renacer

_**Nota sakura - hola caramelos espero les guste recuerden comentar**_

* * *

 _ **Mi vida contigo**_

 _ **Capítulo 11 - mil corazones volviendo a renacer**_

 _ **p.o.v miyako**_

Había pasado una semana desde que Kaoru se fue y ya había hablado con el abogado para los trámites. Y por fin hoy habían llegado los papeles

Con eso acuerdo que ahora la mansión está vendida a mi tío kitaru y su medio de pago es por cuotas – le dije al abogado mientras firmaba el documento – entendido

Creo que eso es todo – recibió el documento y se lo paso a mi tío – felicidades por su nueva casa señor gotokuji – mi tío firmo el documento, el abogado le coloco el sello y se le devolvieron el documento

Cuando el abogado se fue, y cuando Alexander tuvo el carro listo, y ya estaba dispuesta a irme. Mi tío me detuvo de la mano – miyako sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras ¿verdad?- me sonrió con tristeza

No volveré, ustedes son una familia y ahora yo también creare mi familia – sonreí, me zafe de su leve agarre y me toque con delicadez el vientre (5 mes de embarazo) – de verdad lamento todo. Sé que la casa no remediara mis acciones pero sé que con eso los 5 estarán bien

Gracias miyako, por ser tan dulce como antes – me sonrió mi tía en medio de lágrimas, se acercó y me abrazo con delicadeza

Al contrario soy yo la que debe agradecer, porque después de todo tengo la mayor fortuna de tener gente que me quiere tal y como soy, pero que a la vez siempre me harán reaccionar si cometo algún error – sus lágrimas se me contagiaron

¿Estarás bien?- dijo han preocupado

Estaré bien- le sonreí – por cierto también debo darles las gracias por cuidar de la empresa todos estos años – me miraron sorprendidos- es que hasta hace unos cuantos meses pensaba que eso de heredar la empresa no era nada pero cuando tuve la oportunidad de trabajar como la jefa por casi un dos meses supe que el trabajo de la abuela y de ustedes es importante por eso- le entregue a yan un sobre – llévaselos a la abuela dile que solo los tiene que firmar y tu han asegúrate de que los firme – ellos se miraron, sonrieron y se fueron a buscar a la abuela – ya todo lo dejo a voluntad de ella – dije en casi un susurro

Señorita es hora – dijo Alexander

Ok – suspire – bueno es hora de irme – mis tíos solo me sonrieron

Después de montarme al carro Alexander me pasó un documento dirigido de la escuela el cual decía: se aprobó su solicitud. Su tutor particular por el resto del año escolar (2 meses) será la señora tsubaki matsura. Espérala el lunes en la tarde en su residencia

Firma de director – miyaki satari (el 2 apellido de Kaoru es satari ya que miyaki es su hermana mayor)

-suspire – gracias a kamisama aprobaron mi solicitud. Ahora definitivamente me quedare en casa mucho tiempo – reí, en ese momento sonó el tono de llamada de takaaki -conteste – hola takaaki

El - hola miyako quería saber ¿cómo estás?

Yo – estoy bien ya todo pasó todo, ¿ya estás en casa, takaaki?

El – si ya estoy en casa- Hubo un silencio estremecedor

-suspire – ¿si quieres podemos hacer algo para celebrar nuestra boda? (se casaron por lo civil ese mismo día y si miyako ya tiene 18 y es mayor de edad (según yo y el país donde vivo))

El – si así lo deseas pero eso tendrá que ser después

Yo - ¿y eso?

El – la señora Stone está aquí y quiere hablar contigo - Me sorprendí

Yo-¿de verdad?

El – no miento

Yo – está bien ya voy a casa – colgó, después con desespero llame a momoko

Ella - Hola – contesto casi al instante

Yo – momoko claudi está en mi departamento- dije eufórica

Ella- ¿la mama´ de boomer? – dijo sorprendida

Yo – si – dije sudando frio

Ella – wow ¿qué quieres hacer?

Yo – si te llame a ti fue por algo – le grite

Ella – tranquila tan solo háblale neutral y sin interés – dijo presionada

Yo – voy a morir- dije con desespero – ya llegue a casa deséame suerte

Ella – suerte con tu suegrita – rió, colgué

Al entrar a la casa note un aire muy tenso

Llegue a casa – sonreí

Bienvenida querida – me sonrió tensamente, takaaki– bueno ya que mi esposa llego yo las dejare solas para que hablen – salió de la sala

Es gusto conocerla señorita gotokuji de Stone – me sonrió- mi nombre es claudi stone – extendió su mano y yo la estrelle para instantes después dejar de entrelazarlas

Usted y yo sabemos que el Stone fue solo juego – le sonreí – ame a su hijo pero cuando me "case" con el solo era una menor de edad – dije haciéndole entender

Lo sé – me sonrió mezquinamente – una gotokuji es muy aparte a los Stone

Usted no pensó lo mismo cuando se acostó con mi papa´ - dije sarcástica

-suspiro – yo de verdad ame mucho a tu padre, el tiempo me hizo una mala pasada. Yo no vengo en son de pelear miyako, vengo con el son de que hablemos de ese bebe y – rió – por qué no del remplazo de mi hijo

Mi esposo no es el remplazo de nadie – dije algo molesta- y él no tiene nada que ver aquí

-sonrió con tristeza – cuando te enojas te pereces a tu padre. El todo es que quiero que ese bebe tenga el apellido de los Stone, quiero nombrarlo mi nieto

Eso no será posible. Como usted sabe tanto mi esposo como yo venimos de familias prestigiosas de Japón, la prensa sabe o sabrá que nos casamos y le apuesto también sabe lo de mi embarazo por lo tanto no dudaran en sacar sus propias conclusiones si se dan cuenta que no tiene el apellido de los ayagai – dije concreta

¿Y? – Dijo despreocupada – muchas personas tacharon a boomer de bastardo ¿y cómo era él?

Pensé en sus palabras, boomer era alegre, calmado, tierno, amable, elegante, serio. Nunca tuvo problema de hablar de su madre, él era simplemente despreocupado como su madre – él era igual de despreocupado que usted – reí

-se acercó- por eso dale el placer de crecer con el apellido de su padre – sus ojos azules brillaban como el mar

Yo – sentí que no podía hablar – lo pensare – sonreí

Después de eso con una sonrisa se despidió, ya cuando se fue, takaaki entro y me pregunto cuestionando - ¿Qué no crees que sería muy problemático colocarle el apellido de los Stone?

Si pero…- en ese momento sonó el teléfono fijo y conteste – buenas casa ayagai

Mi abuela - Miyako – se escuchaba en medio de lágrimas

Yo— ¿sucedió algo malo?- pregunte preocupada

Mi abuela – te amo – me sorprendí- de verdad lo lamento tanto… todo

Yo – yo también te amo abuela – dije feliz tal vez solo tal vez eso era lo que quería escuchar

Mi abuela – gracias por todo

Yo – no me agradezcas la empresa literalmente te necesita a gritos – reí –

Mi abuela – bueno querida es tarde y hay muchas cosas que debo hacer, descansa y cuídate mucho

Yo – igual nos vemos, bye – colgó el teléfono

Sabes sé que boomer hubiera querido que su hijo tuviera su apellido – mire a takaaki

-suspiro– si eso quieres yo no lo impediré – dijo resignado

Fin p.o.v miyako

p.o.v momoko

Tranquilo brick – sonreí – ni por que estuviera inválida

Aun así debes cuidarte – dijo insistente, dijo cuando entramos a casa, todos se veían muy felices por mi regreso del hospital. Los abrazos y besos no faltaron.

Después de cenar. Fui a mi cuarto todo parecía tan feliz, tan sereno que… podía llegar hacer una ilusión. La puerta se abrió y un pelirrojo deslumbraba en aquella oscuridad

¿Todo en orden?- pregunto nervioso

-me le acerque, lo bese. Con el momento todo se tornó pasional, sus besos ese sabor a cereza que me fascinaba, sus ojos rojo vivo y su suave y masculino olor. Sus cariseas delicadas y deseosas. Estaba más que bien, estaba en el paraíso – te amo brick – dije en un suspiro

Quiero que pasemos así el resto de nuestras vidas – dije tratando de decir palabras sin gemir, su respiración agitada me decía más que mil palabras. Sentí como el lentamente se despegaba de mí, me miro por unos segundos, después saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, me sentí emocionada. Suplique que si era un sueño no me despertaran-

-tomo aire – momoko yo también quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos – tape mi boca con mis dos manos – por eso te lo pido, ¿te volverías mi esposa?- sonrió

Si – lo bese – por supuesto que si – le sonreí

Fin p.o.v momoko

p.o.v Kaoru

Estábamos hablando por vídeo cámara…

buth ayúdame con este ejerció de álgebra -dije insistente

No puedo con los míos ya te voy a ayudar con los tuyos – rio

Que cruel – hice un puchero

-coloco la mano en la pantalla, sonrió – de verdad me prometes que volverás después de graduarte

Lo prometo – coloque la mano en la pantalla – estere allí cuando menos pienses – sonreí

 _ **Final p.o.v de Kaoru**_

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura – hasta el próximo capítulo dulzuras y recuerden que les mando muchos besos con sabor a mermelada, abrazos psicológicos rompe huesos y muchas palabras de amor, bye**_


	13. juntos

_**Notas sakura - hola chicos bueno como no tengo internet decidí adelantar los capítulos ya que esta historia pronto llegara a su final**_

* * *

 _ **Mi vida contigo**_

 _ **Capítulo 12 – juntos**_

 _ **p.o.v momoko**_

2 meses después (miyako tiene 7 meses de embarazo)

De verdad tanta era tu emoción que viniste hasta aquí por tu diploma – sonreí

Es el momento más importante de mi vida- sonrió – no me importa que digan los demás

Eres tan adorable con tu pancita – toque un poco su vientre el cual no parecía de 7 meses

Supe que iras a la universidad de diseño gráfico – sonrió pícaramente – acaso no será por brick y ese enorme anillo – dijo emocionada

Esteremos en facultades distintas – dije nerviosa – ¿por cierto estudiaras en casa?

Si, por el momento es lo mejor y doy las gracias que el semestre comienza en febrero – dijo contenta

¿Y que estudiaras? – pregunte

Sabes que siempre me atrajo la gastronomía y repostería – dijo recordándomelo- ¿Por cierto mi sobre protector esposo? – lo busco con la mirada

Dijo que iría por unas bebidas junto la sobre protectora suegra - reí

-rió – y ni pensar cuando nazca boomer – se sobo con delicadeza el vientre

Se calmaran lo sé – trate de darle esperanzas de calma

-suspiro – ¿y para cuando la boda? – dijo curiosa

Antes de que entre a la universidad en febrero- dije impaciente (basta decir que momoko también es mayor de edad)

¿No van muy rápido momoko?- dijo preocupada – no lo tomes a mal pero aun eres joven

En serio me dices eso tu – hice un puchero

Lo dijo porque es algo que se debe tomar con calma – dijo reprochándome

Lo sé pero… te prometo que seré muy responsable. Además brick dijo que no quería que impidiera mis estudios por nada del mundo y eso es algo que pienso tomar muy enserio, además una pareja de casados no debe tener inmediatamente hijos – dije pensándolo más de la cuanta

Espero sepas cumplir con esa responsabilidad momoko – dijo con seriedad

Cuando la ceremonia acabo, todos fuimos a la mansión de miyako, donde sus tíos, su abuela, primos, esposo y suegra estaban celebrando su graduación con un delicioso almuerzo y estábamos invitados buth, mis padres, brick, kuriko, mi suegro y yo

Gracias por la invitación – le dijo mi mama´ con cortesía a la abuela de miyako

Es un placer – sonrió la abuela

Quería invitarlos a todos ustedes en la noche a nuestra casa para celebrar la graduación de momoko – dijo mi papa´ llamando la atención de todos

Será un placer – sonrió el tío de miyako

Después de 2 horas de charlar, comer y brindar, sonreír

 _ **Fin p.o.v de momoko**_

 _ **p.o.v de Kaoru**_

¿Ya te vas?- pregunto mi maestra

Si, la ceremonia acabo. Mi hermano esta en casa preparando el almuerzo – mire su preocupación – gracias profesora usted hizo mi estadía aquí más agradable

Lamento que te lleves esa visión del colegio – dijo con lastima

Ya no importa. Gracias también por lo del examen a la facultad de educación física en la universidad de nueva santadilla – dije

No entiendo por qué quieres ir allí si la universidad de Tokio te esperaba con expectativas – dijo confundida

Tengo mis motivo para querer volver a mi ciudad – sonreí

-suspiro – haz lo que tengas que hacer

 _ **Fin p.o.v Kaoru**_

 _ **p.o.v miyako**_

La noche tocaba a nueva santilla, las luces de la noche y las miles de estrellas. Todo eso lo podía ver desde una simple ventanilla de carro. Mire asía adentro, takaaki y mi suegra estaba discutiendo sobre la forma de la cuna. Mi abuela hablaba con mi tía sobre la empresa y mi tío hablaba sobre el próximo partido de futbol de yan y el partido de baloncesto de han. Se veían felices, eran felices. Cerré los ojos un momento y sentí la papada de boomer, abrí los ojos – chicos boomer se está moviendo – todos me prestaron atención y miraron a lo lejos ya que a pesar de que era una limusina éramos muchos para ella

Después de ese tierno momento llegamos a la casa de momoko, una casa tradicional, bien decorada y muy colorida de cierto modo. La mama´ de momoko nos dio asientos en la sala donde estábamos hablando sobre la universidad, él bebe, la boda. Cuando nos llamaron a la mesa. La comida era sabrosa, la charla era amistosa y el ambiente era calmado y pacífico. Cuando todos terminaron pasaron a la sala y vi el momento exacto para pedir cordialmente algo que de verdad necesitaba

-me acerque y le hable al oído a momoko – puedo ir a tomar algo de aire libre

¿Desde cuándo pides permiso para ir a tomar aire libre?- rio

-me reí ante su comentario, Salí de la sala y fui al amplio balcón. La noche era fría y los pensamientos fluían como el agua. No me percaté de que cierto pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas me seguía. Cuando lo sentí mire hacia atrás- hola buth

Hola – dijo el siempre tranquilo buth- ¿sabes algo de Kaoru? Desde ayer no me escribe ni nada – dijo preocupado

A mí tampoco - dije confundida – estaba tranquila porque pensé que se había comunicado contigo

-en ese momento momoko apareció- conmigo tampoco se ha comunicado

Le marcare – cuando buth estaba a punto de marcarle sonó mi celular, con rapidez conteste – hola Kaoru

Kaoru – estoy en nueva santadilla ¿vendrían a recogerme?

Yo – Kaoru justo estábamos hablando de ti, ya iremos a recogerte – dije feliz

Kaoru – rápido me da cosita estar aquí solita

Yo – reí –

Cuando llegamos a la estación, vimos a cierta pelinegra saludarnos con emoción y alegría. Después de subir sus cosas, nos di un enorme abraso y a su querido buth un tierno beso. Ya todos dentro en el carro

Kaoru ¿quieres ir un rato a la reunión?- dijo momoko

¿Por su graduación?- pregunto Kaoru

Si ¿acaso no te hicieron nada por tu graduación?- dije tratado de no sonar enojada

Sí, pero fue algo sencillo. Sobre la reunión me gustaría pero… me siento algo cansada estuve empacado desde la mañana y la irritante ceremonia, dai me interrumpía a cada rato, las maletas, el retraso del tren – dijo irritada

No hay problema si quieres descansar – dije sonando comprensiva

Pero después debemos hacer algo para hablar, no se centró comercial y unos buenas malteadas o una cena nosotras tres – dijo momoko con emoción

Yo no le veo problema – dije sonriendo ante la emocionante idea

Y obviamente yo tampoco – dijo entusiasmada

¿Dónde te quedaras? – pregunte para decirle a alexander

En mi casa – dijo el callado de buth- papa´ me dio de regalo su departamento y se fue hace unos días a vivir a Kioto para por fin dedicarse a lo que más le gusta, el campo

Y aprovechaste para por fin tener a Kaoru a tu lado – dijo con picardía momoko haciendo que la dulce pareja de pelinegros se sonrojara a no más poder

Ya cuando llegamos al departamento de buth, bajamos las cosas de pelinegra y nos fuimos

 ** _Fin p.o.v miyako_**

 ** _p.o.v de Kaoru_**

Después de que se fueran, me sentí nerviosa. Estaba sola con buth, el rompió el rotundo silencio que teníamos

Kaoru aun debemos darnos un tiempo para acostumbrarnos a vivir juntos por eso – abrió la puerta de una habitación

Esta es la habitación de huéspedes pero a partir de hoy hasta que nos acostumbremos a la idea puedes quedarte aquí – sonrío – la prepare justo para ti – entre, era realmente amplia y muy ordenada, su color de tapicería era un verde manzano que se le veía hermoso

Gracias buth por todo lo que haces por mí – lo mire se ve tan hermoso sonrojado. Entendía que quisiera su tiempo para acostumbrarse a vivir conmigo, de hecho sería una mentirosa si digiera que no estoy nerviosa, seria mentirosa si digiera que estoy preparada para vivir a su lado

¿No has comido?- pregunto – por qué del almuerzo quedo comida china por si quieres yo me iré a dormir fue un día largo

Después de irse fui a la cocina y calenté la comida chica que por cierto estaba muy rica y después de mis maletas saque un pijama. Ya vestida y me acosté en la cómoda cama. Pero después de una hora no podía dormir y sentí miedo porque estaba lloviendo y todo era muy oscuro así que decidí ir a buscar a buth. Cuando llegue a su cuarto lo sacudí un poco, después de un momento abrió lentamente sus lindos ojos esmeraldas

Kaoru ¿todo en orden?- pregunto medio dormido

Tengo miedo – en ese momento me miro y no pudo evitar reír

Sabes estoy muy bien en mi cuarto – dije algo molesta, dispuesta a irme el impidió que lo hiciera. Me acostó con delicadeza en su cama, el sobre mí era algo que muchas me había imaginado, el solo me miraba de pies a cabeza y con gran detalles

Dijiste que era imposible que te llagaras a enamorar de mí, lo dijiste hace mucho, pero mírate en estos momentos en tus bellos ojos puedo ver algo muy distinto – sonrío con picardía

Yo no elegí enamorarme de ti, mi corazón te eligió para toda una vida – dije contraatacando

-me beso – te amo – dijo en medio sonrisas

Y yo a ti – lo bese

En aquella noche fría, él era mi abrigo, mi resguardo. Todo lo que necesitaba para estar en paz

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura – bueno chicos esto ha sido todo por hoy, recuerden que les mando besos con mucho sabor a mermelada, abrazos psicológicos rompe huesos y, miles de palabras de amor, bye**_


	14. la dulzura del amor

_**Notas sakura – puedo oler el final jiji y perdonen si pongo de vez en cuando muchas notas de autor pero algunas son de suma importancia y también perdón por los errores ortográficos o de coherencia**_

* * *

 _ **Mi vida contigo**_

 _ **Capítulo 14 – la dulzura del amor**_

 _ **p.o.v momoko**_

Pasaron 2 meses y hace una semana había entrado a la universidad. Las clases eran prácticas y directas. Los profesores eran gente de ego intelectual, mis compañeros eran gente creativa. Creo que eso era lo importante si estudiabas diseño gráfico ¿no? En medio de pensamientos como esos vibro mi celular. Pedí permiso para salir un momento de la clase, ya afuera conteste con apuro porque era "miyako"

El -Hola – al escuchar esa voz supe inmediatamente que no era miyako la que me llamaba

Yo - Hola takaaki ¿todo en orden?- sentí su respiración agitada

El- Es miyako rompió fuente y su loca suegra no está y no sé qué hacer, estoy solo y muy asustado – grito – miyako no te mueras

Yo – cálmate idiota ya voy para haya – colgué

Le marque a Kaoru la cual también estaba en clases – hola

Ella – hola ¿es algo urgente?- dijo con apuro

Yo – si takaaki me acabo de llamar diciéndome que miyako está lista para tener a mini boomer

Ella- ¿Qué? Y está el solo con ella

Yo – si y está muy asustado yo ya voy para su casa

Ella – te veo a la salida

Yo- ¿vas a ir?

Ella – claro

Yo—bueno nos vemos – colgué

Pedí permiso rápidamente y busque a brick el cual sin protestar me dio las llaves del carro (lo compraron hace poco). En la salida me encontré a kaoru la cual se montó en el auto con desesperación. Con rapidez llegamos a la casa de los ayagai gotokuji, al entrar notamos a miyako pálida y con respiración entre cortada y aun takaaki con los pelos de punta. Nos montamos rápidamente al auto, cuando llegamos al hospital atendieron a miyako con rapidez

 _ **Fin p.o.v momoko**_

 _ **p.o.v miyako**_

El sudor, las contracciones. Me sentía cansada pero boomer tenía que nacer, era el día, las enfermeras me pedían que me esforzara más, sinceramente quería tener la fuerza que me pedían. Takaaki me tomo de la mano y siempre estuvo a mi lado, me decía palabras como "tú puedes" "piensa en boomer". Y en ese justo momento me di cuenta de algo era muy injusta con él, me acepto como su esposa a pesar de que no lo amo, acepta y no reprocha a mi bebe, me ama incondicionalmente. ¿Le tengo lastima? No, por supuesto que no, lo admiro por amarme como alguna vez yo ame y amo a boomer. Su mirada aquellos ojos miel llenos de felicidad, amor, cariño y sobre todo vida. Saque la conclusión de que a la gente no perdía vida, perdía tiempo para vivirla. Takaaki era el mejor ejemplo de eso, apreté su mano con aun más fuerza sentí cada dolor que en algún momento mi mama´, mi abuela, mi tía y mi suegra sintieron. ¿Qué sería de un jardín sin flores? Preguntarse eso era lo mismo que preguntarse ¿Qué seria del mundo sin madres?

Sentí como la enfermera me decía "solo un poco más", y llego el momento en el que me sentí literalmente vacía, me sentía tan adolorida que perder la conciencia por un minuto era algo que necesitaba más que nada en el mundo en ese momento

 _ **Fin p.o.v de miyako**_

 _ **p.o.v de Kaoru**_

Me sentía inquieta ¿porque tardaban tanto? Mierda, se valía tener angustia, suspire con impaciencia, mire momoko la cual parecía explotar, mire a su abuela la cual parecía rezar, mire a sus tíos parecían intentar tener paciencia, mire a su suegra la cual parecía nerviosa, sus primos estaban esperando con paciencia. Cuando salió takaaki parecía lleno de felicidad, todos lo miramos con inquietud

Están bien los dos pero hay que esperar a que miyako despierte. Él bebe es muy sano y gordito todo una dulzura y ni hablar de lo fantástica que estuvo miyako – en ese momento sus lágrimas salieron como arte de magia, y tocio con dificultad aunque intento disimularlo lo que tocio no fue flema era sangre. Estaba triste y se le notaba, suspire, no era de esas personas que rezaban todo el tiempo pero… le pedi a Dios por takaaki. miyako y boomer lo necesitaban

-carraspeó (ya saben el sonido que hace la garganta)- iré a terminar algunas cosas y supervisare otras

 _ **Fin p.o.v Kaoru**_

 _ **p.o.v takaaki (primera vez que hago el p.o.v de otro personaje que no sean las chicas)**_

Corrí con desespero por los pasillos de "especialistas" mientras una enfermera corría detrás de mí y me decía "señor entienda él está ocupado". Llegue al consultorio y abrí las puertas con euforia

(Aquí tengo que hacer una aclaración takaaki es mayor que miyako por 3 años y yuki es mayor que el por 5 años)

yuki te necesito con urgencia – dije con impaciencia

-mi hermana suspiro con enojo- señora kiramatsura puede esperarme unos cuantos minutos afuera – dijo con cortesía

Por supuesto – dijo saliendo rápidamente, cerré la puerta

Yuki ayúdame te lo suplico- dije más inquietante

Si es por dinero sabes que no puedo – dijo casi ignorándome

No es eso – le mostré el papel con sangre y ella lo miro impactada

Reapareció – dijo paralizada – pensé que ya te habían dado de baja

Si – sentí lagrimas correr en mis mejillas – yuki esto está empeorando y hoy nació mi hijo. Tengo una vida pero no tengo tiempo. Por favor hermana ayúdame, me faltan recursos y sé que soy un negado de la familia ayagai pero te lo suplico

Sabes porque eres un negado – dijo molesta

Si sé que cometí un "error" al casarme con la persona que amo – dije sarcástico

-suspiro – ya este no es el momento para eso, hablare con papa´ y te daré razón mañana

Está bien vendré mañana – me pare de la silla – gracias hermana

Salí de su consultorio y me encontré con la enfermera que atendía a miyako – señor ayagai la señora ya fue trasladada a la habitación y esta despierta. ¿Quiere acompañarme por el pequeño boomer?

Si – me seque las lágrimas y sonreí, cuando llegamos al área de pediatría, las enfermeras hablaron por unos minutos y después trajeron al bebe, y me pidieron que con delicadeza lo cargara, con algo de miedo lo cargue, era muy lindo de cabellos rubios como sus padres y ojos cristalinos y piel de leche. Se parecía tanto al idiota de boomer que me hice preguntas que me hice antes, ¿Qué hice mal para nunca merecer el amor que miyako le tiene al idiota ese?, ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo el padre de sus hijos?, ¿Por qué soy tan débil y estúpido?, ¿Por qué voy a morir?

¿Señor todo bien?- pregunto una de las enfermeras, al parecer notaron mis lagrimas

Si – desvié la mirada- puedes cargarlo – ella con los brazos me lo recibió

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de miyako, ella estaba allí tan hermosa como la primera vez que nos conocimos, tan feliz como la primera vez. Pero no era por mí, recibió al bebe con delicadeza, después todos nuestros amigos y familiares entraron, boomer recibió abrazos, besos, mil deseos buenos y por qué ¿no? Regalos. Todos eran felices y yo no me excluía de esa felicidad.

 _ **Fin p.o.v de takaaki**_

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura – bueno puedo contar cuanto falta jjiji –emocionada – bueno recuerden que les mando muchos besos con sabor a mermelada, abrazos psicológicos rompe huesos y miles de palabras de amor, bye**_


	15. en la vida y en la muerte

_**Notas sakura – bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 15 de mi vida contigo ojala les guste y recuerden que comentar es amor**_

* * *

 _ **Mi vida contigo**_

 _ **Capítulo 15 – en la vida y la muerte**_

 _ **p.o.v Miyako**_

Mientras le daba a boomer su biberón (mini boomer ahora tiene 6 meses y si brick y momoko aplazaron mucho la boda), una muy apurada novia de vestido blanco terminaba todo lo que tenía que hacer

Tranquila mujer solo falta 15 minutos – le dije tratando de que se tranquila

¿Crees que a brick de verdad le gusten los zapatos?, ¿mis ojos combinan con los suyos?- dijo desesperada

¿Porque le importarían los zapatos?- reí

Es hora – dijo Kaoru – ¿preparada? – dijo feliz

Si – dijo con voz temblorosa

Vamos – sonreí

El pasillo estaba lleno de flores y se veían preciosa, la puerta con los nombres de momoko y brick, el vestido largo y ceñido al cuerpo con toques rojos (listones) se le veía espectacular, el olor del pasillo era tan primaveral, el cabello anaranjado y largo de mi mejor que amiga, el traje elegante de su papa´ el cual se veía triste de que su hija mayor se casara. Mire a mi lado estaba takaaki el cual después de un intensivo tratamiento se veía como nuevo (caballero de honor de brick), después mire atrás y estaban buth y Kaoru (dama y caballero de honor de los novios) y me mire a mi hijo todo se veía bien en el (es el pajecito ya saben el que entrega los anillos) después me mire todo parecía bien el vestido rojo corto se me veía muy bien (soy una dama de honor de la novia)

Suspire cuando abrieron las puertas, primero pasamos las damas, caballeros de honor y el pajecito, después la música comenzó aún más alegre anunciando la llegada de la espléndida novia y su padre, a mitad de camino su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y la dejo ir, su futuro esposo le dio la mano y la apretó con delicadez

Después el cura dio sus palabras, la ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad

 _ **Fin p.o.v de miyako**_

 _ **p.o.v momoko**_

La hora de los anillos llego con rapidez, estaba nerviosa, miyako me trajo a mini boomer el cual dio los anillos, brick tomo mi mano y con delicadez tomo mi dedo, suspiro nervioso – momoko quiero estar a tu lado en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza – me coloco el anillo

Brick estaré contigo en la juventud y en la vejez, en los problemas y tiempos tranquilos – le sonreí y le coloque el anillo

Y hasta que la muerte los separe – dijo el cura – brick acepta como esposa a momoko

Si la acepto – dijo sin dejar de mirarme

Momoko acepta a brick como su esposo – dijo el cura

Si acepto – me sonrió con picardía

Puedes besar a la novia – dijo el cura cerrando el libro

Brick se acercó a mí con ternura y me dio un beso en la mejilla para después darme un pasional beso en los labios, escuchamos las risas y abucheos (buenos) de nuestros amigos y familia. Después de la ceremonia la fiesta tomo lugar en un salón que habíamos alquilado, comimos, bebimos, bailamos, nos tomamos fotos, nos dimos mil y un besos. Contamos historias, las sonrisas no faltaron, las lágrimas, los brindis.

Ya cuando llego la hora de irnos, nos fuimos a cambiar y cogimos las maletas, nos despedimos

 _ **Fin p.o.v de momoko**_

 _ **p.o.v de Kaoru**_

Se cuidan – sonreí cuando mi amiga y su esposo se estaban despidiendo para irse a Hawái

Después de que brick y momoko salieran decidí ir afuera del salón a tomar algo de aire libre, la noche era calmada y ni un alma se veía, el sereno era algo que me fascinaba y las estrellas iluminaban como si no hubiese un mañana

Pienso hacer una pintura sobre esto – dijo el pelinegro de mis sueños

¿Y te acordaras de esto mañana?- dije algo nostálgica ya que mi padre siempre decía lo mismo y era de los que siempre se olvidaba de mis cumpleaños

No hay manera de que no recuerde tanta belleza – dijo con picardía

-sonreí –

Sabes quiero pedirte algo – me abraso por detrás

¿Qué?- pregunte concentrada en las estrellas

¿Te casarías conmigo?- cuando agacho la mirada note que lo decía muy enserio

Por supuesto – me gire hacia el para mirarlo mejor – eso es algo que no debes preguntar – toque su mejilla con delicadeza

-saco su bolsillo y me paso la caja – yo hace mucho que pensaba en decírtelo, salió mejor de lo que me imagine, se quedó mirando al cielo- Kaoru mira hacia atrás – cuando mire hacia el cielo me quede petrifica de tanta belleza plasmada en una pequeña estrella fugaz – pidamos un deseo – los cerramos los ojos y nos tomamos de las manos. Tuve el leve el presentimiento de que deseamos lo mismo: "estar juntos para siempre"

 _ **Fin p.o.v Kaoru**_

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura- unos cuantos capítulos más y "mi vida contigo" acaba y sí, mi próximo proyecto ya está tomando patitas jiji bueno recuerden que les mando besos con mucho sabor a mermelada, abrazos psicológicos rompe huesos y muchas palabras de amor**_

 _ **Bye**_


	16. esos pequeños detalles

_**Notas sakura – hola caramelos bueno desde el otro capítulo empezamos la cuenta regresiva para el final de "mi vida contigo" estoy muy entusiasmada ya que solo quedan 2 capítulos**_

* * *

 _ **Mi vida contigo**_

 _ **Capítulo 16 – esos pequeños detalles**_

 _ **p.o.v brick**_

2 meses después…

De verdad lo lamento pero… si hace un 1 mes estaba allí ahora no está – dijo el doctor mostrando la ecografia – y todo indica que él bebe murió – el doctor nos miró con preocupación – de verdad lo lamento, supongo fue por el desangrado de hace unas semanas. Creo que es mejor que venga dentro de una semana para hacer más estudios

Momoko agacho la mirada- está bien doctor- dijo triste

Después de salir del consultorio todo se tornó silencioso, cuando llegamos a casa siguió así

Brick puedes encargarte de eso – dijo con voz apagada

-traje saliva – si no te preocupes – fue a su antigua habitación (ya que ahora dormimos juntos)

Nunca la veía tan deprimida desde que perdimos a milo nuestro gato- dijo la observadora kuriko

-suspire – llama a todos a una reunión familiar – dije resignado

Kuriko llamo a sus padres, y a mi papa´. Nos hicimos en la sala, suspire al ver sus miradas llenas de inquietud – verán el doctor afirmo que perdimos al bebe – dije algo triste

¿Qué?- dijo su mama´ alterada

De verdad lo siento, la salud de momoko hace unas semanas fue muy crítica y suponen que fue por eso. No sabemos si podremos en otro momento tener hijos – dije serio – pase lo que pase yo me quedare con momoko por que la amo, me case con ella hasta en los problemas. Por eso les pido sensibilidad ante el tema sobre todo con ella ya que está muy triste – todos estaban paralizados

-trago saliva – ya veo, bueno brick creo que tú también necesitas un tiempo – mi papa´ me paso la llave del auto

Yo necesito estar con momoko – sonreí – con eso me sobra y me basta

Hijo – mi padre me miro con tristeza

Estaré bien- trate de sonreír

Todos salieron de la sala fingiendo estar bien y tranquilos, subí hacia el cuarto de momoko la cual está mirando hacia el techo de su habitación de soltera. Se le notaban lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada distante

-suspire – querida quedarte aquí no te servirá de nada – me le acerque, ella con delicadeza me empujo

Brick ve y busca a otra, una mujer sana que te de hijos y te haga feliz- sonrió – yo ya no puedo hacer nada de esas cosas por ti y te amo tanto que prefiero que seas feliz con otra persona- desvió la mirada

Ay un problema con eso – toque con delicadez su mejilla – yo no quiero estar con otra persona que no seas tú – le dije al oído, la mire y note que ahora lloraba más pronunciada mente

¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- dijo susurrando

Momoko mírame – la presione para que me mirara – yo no estoy bien, ya me había hecho a la idea de volverme papa´, ya estaba en un hermoso futuro y por supuesto también me ilusione como me ilusione con nuestro amor

De verdad deseaba esto – oculto su cara entre mi hombro – quería tener a nuestra nenita

Lo se momoko – la presione hacia mí – pero en algún momento tendremos la oportunidad de volvernos padres ahora – hice que me mirara – debemos disfrutar de nuestra vida – sonreí

Brick – lloro como si estuviera en primaria

Te amo – le sonreí

Y yo a ti – dijo en medio de tartamudeos

La estuve consolando hasta que se quedó dormida. Después Salí de su antigua habitación y me recosté en su puerta de madera fina, me tape los ojos tratando de evitar no llorar- yo también quería tener a nuestra princesa – dije en medio de sollozos

Cuando sentí dos manos que delicadamente me atraían hacia atrás y me hicieron mirar aquellos bellos y penetrantes ojos rosa, después con rapidez momoko me atrajo más a ella y me beso como si no hubiese mañana, esa era la mejor forma de consolarme… ella lo es todo para mí y no puedo pensar en un futuro sin ella

 _ **Fin p.o.v brick**_

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura – que orgullosa estoy de mi trabajo, y de todos ustedes. Bueno les mando muchos besos con sabor a mermelada, abrazos psicológicos rompe**_ _ **huesos y muchas dulces palabras**_

 _ **Bye…**_


	17. 6 años después

_**Notas sakura - bueno la cuenta regresiva se reduce a 1 que emoción**_

* * *

 _ **Mi vida contigo**_

 _ **Capítulo 17 – 6 años después**_

 _ **p.o.v miyako**_

El tiempo paso volando, él se pone más grande con el tiempo y con el tiempo cada vez se parece más ti – toque con delicadeza la lápida de boomer – sabes takaaki nuestra bebe también se parece más ti – en esta ocasión toque la lápida de takaaki – sé que a todos les parece algo rara nuestra relación, ustedes en vida nunca se llevaron bien pero el amor que les tengo es inexplicable

-sentí el llanto de kurima – boomer que le hiciste a tu hermana – dije molesta

No le hice nada – dijo haciendo un puchero (boomer tiene 6)

Mentiroso – dijo kurima en medio del llanto (kurumi tiene 4)

-suspire – boomer, takaaki denme paciencia – dije en un susurro – chicos por una vez quiero venir a ver a sus padres sin que molesten – dije molesta, en ese momento sonó mi celular – hola ¿todo en orden han? (ya es un chico de 18 ya que hace 6 años tenía 12)

Han – no hay nada en orden no llegaron las bolsas de harina y hay que hacer el pan de la tarde (han es el administrador de "candy sweet" mi pastelería)

Yo – voy para halla – suspire, colgué

-sonreí – chicos quieren ir adonde la tía Kaoru – ella me debía una

Si – dijeron los 2 entusiasmados

(Debo aclarar que takaaki murió hace 2 años dejando a miyako viuda y si tuvieron una hija porque a pesar de todo se querían y las cosas surgieron con el tiempo)

Después de un largo camino a casa de Kaoru y buth por fin llegamos, nos abrió su hijo de 3 años- mami la tía miyako vino – dijo

¿Miyako? Pensé que estarías ocupada – dijo cierta pelinegra (que se dejó crecer el cabello)- justo iba a dar una clase de natación – dijo nerviosa

Es sábado y es invierno, mentirosa – pase a la fuerza a su casa – por favor cuídalos solo un rato – dije insistente

Ya tengo mucho con taiko – miro hacia todas partes, para después mirarme con susto – los niños no están

-voltee a mirar y en efecto los niños no estaba – Dios un día de estos me harán sacar canas – Salí y mire hacia todos los lados de la calle – voy a matar a mini boomer

No es necesario – dijo riendo cierto chico de cabellos rojizos que traía en sus hombros a mini boomer y a taiko

Ya están los tíos brick y momoko al rescate – rió momoko la cual traía de la mano a kurima

Taiko – dijo molesta Kaoru recibiendo de los brazos de brick al pequeño pelinegro que se parecía mucho a ella – te quedaste sin balón nuevo – en ese momento Kaoru mando a taiko a buscar a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos

Kurima, boomer los 2 a el mueble y se queda quietos halla sin no quieren que arreglemos en cuanto lleguemos a casa – les dije en un susurro a los dos, los cuales inmediatamente se sentaron donde se les pidió

-kaoru suspiro – y pensar que es así de molesto y apenas tiene 3

\- momoko rió – es un niño debes dejarlo que disfrute de su niñez

Boomer cada vez que crece más se pone más rebelde – dije resignada

Qué bueno que veníamos a visitarte Kaoru si no los 3 se hubieran perdido – dijo brick preocupado – se nota que son muy inquietos

Lo son – dijimos Kaoru y yo al unísono

-en ese momento apareció buth con un bigote dibujado en la cara – esos mocosos – dijo molesto

\- los cuatro nos reímos – el bello durmiente ahora tiene un bigote al mejor estilo mexicano – dijo su esposa burlándosele

Que cruel – dijo buth haciendo puchero

Amor te podemos pedir un favor – dijo Kaoru – puedes cuidarlos hasta la tarde es que me llamaron de emergencia del club de baloncesto

Y a mí me llamaron de la sede de Kioto – dije preocupada – y es necesario que valla de inmediato

¿Que yo quedarme con los 3? – Dijo con temor buth – pero si son el diablo en persona

Que exagerado – dijo brick – si quieren me quedare a hacerle compañía a buth – dijo entusiasmado

Al parecer tendré que ir sola a terminar de arreglar lo del local (brick y momoko estaban próximos a abrir una escuela de artes manuales y escénicas)- dijo resignada momoko

Es que no es buena idea dejarlo solo – dijo paranoico – y faltan pocas cosas para terminar, cosas que puedes hacer tu – le sonrió. Dijo orgulloso de su esposa

Como digas – dijo resignada momoko- bueno creo que me iré pronto para volver pronto- se fue con apuro

Bueno yo me tengo que ir rápido – dijo Kaoru, se acercó a buth y le dio un beso – taiko compórtate con tu padre – dijo gritando desde la puerta

Ok mama´ - dijo el pequeño taiko desde la sala

Te lo agradezco cuñado – le sonreí burlonamente y me le acerque a brick – vigílalos – y me fui rápido ya que quería volver pronto

 _ **Fin p.o.v miyako**_

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura – bueno como ya saben les mando un bese con sabor a mermelada, un abrazo psicológico rompe huesos y muchas palabras de amor**_

 _ **Bye…**_


	18. 6 años después 2 parte (final)

_**Notas sakura— wow este este es el último capítulo y me pregunto que pasara ahora que pasaron 6 años…**_

* * *

 _ **Mi vida contigo**_

 _ **Capítulo 18 – 6 años después parte 2**_

 _ **p.o.v buth**_

Corrían y corrían ¿acaso no se cansan? Que mocosos más irritables, suspire – chicos quieren jugar futbol – dije las palabras mágicas

Si – dijo entusiasmada kurumi

Eso no se pregunta papa´- dijo mi pequeño taiko entusiasmado

Creo que yo me quedare un rato viendo tele – dijo boomer poco entusiasmado por la idea (recordemos que a su padre le gustaba ser travesuras no era el típico atleta)

Aunque era invierno y jugar pelota en medio del frió no era recomendable para nadie, los niños y porque no decir que yo también me estaba divirtiendo. Eran muy enérgicos, y muy ágiles. Eran competitivos y llenos de vida (hablo como un viejo) me gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos a pesar de que me sacaran el jugo.

¿Quieren comer algo chicos?- sabía que tenían hambre a pesar de que faltaran más o menos unas 2 horas para la llegada de sus madres

 _ **Fin p.o.v buth**_

 _ **p.o.v brick**_

Después de leer el periódico y supervisar a buth desde afuera y notar que fueron por comida. Me acerque para ver cómo estaba boomer. Para mi sorpresa mini boomer estaba en pleno sueño. Le lleve una manta y apague el televisor. Pero para mí segunda sorpresa fue notar al pequeño rubio sujetarme de la manga de mi suéter

¿Que necesitas boomer? – le pregunte por su actitud

Puedes quedarte conmigo y dormir – pregunto con algo de timidez

Está bien si eso quieres – me le acerque, él se recostó sobre mi hombro. Después de unos minutos lo escuche dormir. Aquel pequeño rubio me llenaba de ternura, tal vez si mi hija hubiera nacido me hubiera gustado que se enamorara de él. Prendí la televisión, no había nada interesante. El día era de esos en los que tú decías "mejor me duermo de nuevo". El sueño con lentitud invadió mi mente, con precaución y seguridad caí en los brazos de Morfeo

 _ **Fin p.o.v brick**_

 _ **p.o.v buth**_

Cuando los mocosos comieron, decidimos que por el momento volveríamos a casa ya que al parecer iba a nevar. Cuando llegamos a casa vi una escena que sé que a miyako le hubiera gusto ver pero sin brick, eran brick y boomer muy dormimos en mi sofá y con el televisor prendido al son de los cocos

Tienen que comer algo- dijo kurumi preocupada

Estarán bien déjalos dormir – le sonreí

Y si vemos una película papa´- dijo taiko

No mejor cuéntanos un cuento – dijo condiciendolo kurumi

-los chiste (el típico "shhuu" cuando nos quieren silenciar) – veamos una película pero sin hacer mucho ruido

Les coloque una película para niños y me fui hacer unas palomitas de maíz, cuando llegue con ellas los vi muy concentrados en la película. Aun así las recibieron y se las comieron tan rápido como pudieron. Cuando la película termino ya eran las 3:30 pm, los niños estaban más activos que nunca así pero por suerte brick y boomer se despertaron (lo primero que hicieron fue comer). Mientras brick preparaba el chocolate y los malvaviscos. Yo encendí la chimenea (el frió era mucho), después elegí con los mocosos una historia: "el pequeño gatito"

Había una vez en una pequeña manada de gatos. Un gato pequeño ese gato era la vergüenza de la manada, todos se burlaban del pobre gatito, pero un día el pequeño gato con determinación se levantó de la cama y con entusiasmo hizo mil y millones de cosas buenas. Los años pasaron y ahora la manada ya no se burlaba del gatito

Mire hacia adelante y deje el absurdo cuento improvisado de Kaoru al notar que brick, kurumi, boomer y taiko se durmieron. Me sorprendí al ver que brick se había quedado dormido pero después me acorde de algo que había dicho momoko sobre su marido: "es algo infantil pero después de la muerte de nuestra bebe se volvió algo inmaduro y sensible"

Les coloque mantas a todos incluyendo al bebe grande de brick, y me dispuse a ver una película pero al fin y al cabo el sueño era silenciosamente contagioso

 _ **Fin p.o.v buth**_

Después de 20 minutos de que los bebes grandes y los bebes pequeños se durmieron. Las mujeres de la casa llegaron, abrieron la casa temiéndose una catástrofe. Pero para su sorpresa se encontraron con la escena más tierna del mundo. Boomer abrasado a brick, y muy acobijados, kurumi y taiko abrasados a cada brazo de buth el cual parecía haberse metido a la fuerza, ya que las mantas de los bebes se juntaron para formar la cobija de buth. Se veían tan tiernos. Que las tres chicas después de comer algo silenciosamente. Apagaron la tele y se hicieron al lado de: momoko de brick, Kaoru se hizo al lado de buth y taiko. Y miyako se recostó al lado de sus dos amados hijos sintiendo el calor y amor tanto de boomer y takaaki. El amor era algo que siempre se sentiría en esta disfuncional "familia"

 _ **Fin…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura – adiós mis dulces caramelos y recuerden les mando millones de besos con sabor a mermelada, abrazos psicológicos rompe huesos y muchas palabras de amor para que las compartas. No dejen de leerme en cualquier parte de fanfiction net y no se les olvide que "hermanos" mi nueva historia comienza hoy mismo asi que dese una pasadita por ahí no sea tímido caramelo mio**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima, Bye**_


End file.
